Let me be
by Sahad
Summary: Parfois, on fait les mauvais choix et on commet des erreurs. Parfois, on finit dans un pénitencier juvénile. Mais parfois aussi, c'est parce qu'on n'avait pas vraiment de choix. Kôgaiji, 17 ans, en est la preuve car il n'a fait qu'un seul choix : survivre
1. Là où tout a comencé

**Let me be**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Oui, je sais que j'ai plein d'autres fics en ligne mais ça fait un bail que j'ai envie de la taper celle-là, elle traîne depuis un bon moment dans mon classeur alors...

**Chapitre 1 :**

La lourde porte en fer grinça, un râle de fer et de rouille, s'ouvrant sur une grande cour. Un sol de bitume encadré par des bâtiments dont les murs étaient en béton ; pas une couleur, pas un arbre, rien. Rien à par le souffle du vent. Un homme traversa l'encadrement de la porte et fit face à une camionnette qui venait d'arriver. Il était assez grand, sa peau était claire et lisse, ses cheveux se soulevaient en mèches blondes frivoles aux caprices du vent, ses yeux d'un violet profond jetaient un regard las au véhicule et épousaient le noir de ses vêtements. Un homme descendit de la fourgonnette et le dévisagea, laissant transparaître un instant sa surprise :

« Vous êtes surveillant ? »

« Oui. » répondit le blond en lâchant un soupir de fumée qu'il avait arraché à sa cigarette. « Ça vous étonne ? »

« Un peu... » avoua son interlocuteur. « Je ne pensais pas trouver ici quelqu'un qui soit si... Jeune. »

« Visiblement, vous pensiez mal. » lâcha sarcastiquement le jeune homme. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous amenez ? »

Le transporteur s'était renfrogné à la remarque mais la question sembla la lui faire oublier : il tourna un regard inquiet vers la camionnette. Le blond remarqua le changement sur le visage de l'homme et l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est un cas... » souffla le livreur. « Il ressemble plus à une bête qu'à un gamin... »

« A vous entendre, on croirait que vous parlez d'un diable... » lança le jeune pion en soufflant un nouveau nuage de fumée.

« C'est tout comme ! » répliqua sèchement l'homme. « Et je vous conseillerais de le croire aussi, Monsieur... »

« Genjô Sanzô. » compléta le blond.

« Eh bien, monsieur Sanzô, je vous conseille de vous tenir sur vos gardes avec lui ! »

Le surveillant jeta au transporteur un regard presque dubitatif et se tourna vers le véhicule :

« On a l'habitude des cas difficiles... » lâcha-t-il simplement. « Cet établissement à été construit pour ça. »

« Je vous aurais prévenu... » soupira l'homme en ouvrant la portière.« Ne vous approchez pas trop. »

Dans les sombres entrailles de la camionnette se découpait la silhouette d'un adolescent, assis, les bras levés, les poignets menottés à un grillage qui séparait la cabine de l'espace conducteur. Sanzô haussa un sourcil en voyant que le jeune garçon avait une cagoule sur la tête :

« C'était vraiment nécessaire ? »

« C'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour qu'il se calme... » répondit le transporteur.

Le jeune pion leva les yeux au ciel et s'approche doucement du captif ; il fut surpris lorsque, ayant fait grincer le sol de la camionnette de son pied, il vit l'adolescent se redresser d'un coup, le visage, bien que cagoulé, tourné vers lui. Un grognement parvint aux oreilles de sanzô qui se rappela des paroles du livreur :

_''Il ressemble plus à une bête qu'à un gamin.''_

Néanmoins, il s'approcha encore et, d'un geste vif, attrapa la cagoule et l'enleva. La cagoule noire dévoila des cheveux de feu, trois longue mèches tombant au sol, rejoignant ses reins ; un regard de jade se figea dans les yeux couleur crépuscule. Sanzô resta quelques instants à le considérer, comme hypnotisé par ces deux lacs émeraudes, puis il baissa les yeux et remarqua les dents blanches qui semblaient prêtes à se planter dans la première main qui passerait à leur portée.

Le jeune homme l'étudiait en silence, silence seulement brisé par les bruits environnants et surtout par les grognements de l'adolescent qui le dévisageait avec rage. Ce jeune garçon ressemblait effectivement à un animal acculé qui grondait pour faire reculer un adversaire...

« Il y en a un autre mais il arrivera un peu plus tard... » murmura le transporteur.

« Parce qu'il y en a un autre ? » grimaça le pion.

« Oui... » soupira le livreur.

« Putain, on n'est pas à la SPA... » grogna le blond. « Bon, débarquez-le. »

« M-Moi ! » balbutia l'homme en reculant.

« Vous êtes livreur, non ? C'est votre boulot. » lâcha Sanzô.

« M-Mais... ! » tenta le transporteur.

Le regard crépusculaire qui se posa sur lui le glaça, le jeune homme le dévisageait gravement, froidement et, semblait-il, se tenait prêt à se jeter sur lui, le tuer. Comme un prédateur... Cette atmosphère ne sembla pas avoir échappé à l'adolescent, celui-ci cessa de gronder, fixant le blond qui lui tournait le dos.

L'homme ne put qu'acquiescer et s'approcha du captif, le détachant du grillage mais le laissant tout de même menotté. L'adolescent en profita, quelques instants d'inattention, il se dressa sur ses jambes et enfonça ses dents dans le bras du transporteur, jusqu'au sang. L'homme lâcha un hurlement alors que des gouttelettes carmines voltigeaient dans l'air ; le jeune surveillant assistait à la scène d'un air presque absent, pourtant il s'avança et attrapa le nuque de l'adolescent, pressant fortement. Le rouquin s'immobilisa, ses yeux vert-feuille se tournant vers Sanzô qui murmura d'un ton froid :

« Lâche. »

Le jeune garçon hésita puis, la poigne sur son cou se resserrant, consentit à desserrer les dents et à lâcher sa proie.

L'adolescent était assis sur une chaise, face à un bureau ; ses poignets avaient été déliés, il restait silencieux, les yeux dans le vague. Sanzô était derrière, adossé au mur, les bras croisés ; la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme brun, souriant. Ce dernier s'installa au bureau et commença à pianoter sur le clavier d'un ordinateur :

« Alors... Voyons. Tu t'appelles ? »

« Kôgaiji... » répondit le rouquin.

« ... ? » le brun leva les yeux. « Ton nom ? »

« J'en ai pas... » réplique l'adolescent.

« Tout le monde à un nom de famille... » remarqua le jeune homme.

« Dans ce cas, je ne le connais pas. » rétorqua sèchement Kôgaiji.

« D'accord... Ce n'est pas grave... » sourit à nouveau le brun. « Ton âge ? »

« 17 ans. Pourquoi vous me le demandez puisque vous avez mon dossier sur votre ordinateur ? » bougonna le jeune garçon.

« Contente-toi de répondre aux question. » lâcha Sanzô qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusqu'alors.

« C'est une simple vérification... » rétorqua plus aimablement l'autre homme.

Kôgaiji soupira, les coudes sur les genoux. Il lança un regard presque mauvais au blond qui y semblait totalement indifférent ; tout à coup, des éclats de voix attirèrent leur attention :

« Il m'a mordu, le p'tit con ! »

« T'as qu'à lui en coller une ! »

Sanzô atteignit la porte en quelques enjambées et l'ouvrit presque à la volée : les deux gardes s'immobilisèrent, l'un une main dans la bouche d'un adolescent, l'autre la main visiblement prête à frapper. Le jeune garçon avait une tignasse châtain foncé et des yeux de la couleur de l'or ; il tourna la tête vers la salle et lâcha la main qu'il mordait :

« Kôgaiji ! »

« Gokû ! » s'exclama l'intéressé.

Le jeune châtain s'extirpa des mains des gardes et se précipita dans la pièce pour se jeter dans les bras de son ami. Il n'y eût aucune parole, le blond haussa un sourcil : il avait l'impression d'entendre de jeunes chiots heureux de revoir leurs parents. Les gardes demeurèrent interdit quelques instants avant de s'avancer pour agripper le nouveau venu :

« Viens là, toi ! Tu vas aller en cellule ! »

« Lâchez-moi ! » s'écria Gokû en s'accrochant désespérément à son ami.

« Dans tes rêves ! » grogna l'un d'eux.

« Vire tes sales pattes ! » feula Kôgaiji.

Accompagnant ses propres paroles, le rouquin s'était élancé et avait planté ses ongles dans le visage de l'homme, le faisant hurler de surprise et de douleur. Sanzô était sidéré : il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste pendant cette attaque fulgurante. Gokû alla se blottir dans les bras de son protecteur et ami qui foudroyait les deux gardes du regard. Le brun, qui se tenait derrière son bureau, décida d'intervenir :

« Allons, allons, calmez-vous messieurs... Allez à l'infirmerie pour votre visage. Gokû ? »

« Oui ? » répondit l'intéressé.

« Tu veux rester avec Kôgaiji ? » demanda gentiment le jeune homme.

« Je peux ? » un grand sourire fendit le visage du petit châtain.

« Hakkaï, t'es sûr ? » murmura le blond.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, va... » rétorqua le dit Hakkaï. « Au fait, quel âge as-tu, Gokû ? »

« ... ? » l'adolescent lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de répondre. « 15 ans. »

Sanzô leva les yeux vers les deux jeunes garçons : comment pouvaient-ils mal tourner si jeunes ? Ce n'étaient que des gamins à ses yeux, qu'est-ce qui pouvait les pousser dans cette voie ? La voix de Hakkaï le tira de ses pensées :

« Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... » répliqua Kôgaiji. « Nous savons. »

« Ça fait beaucoup... » commenta le brun d'un air attristé.

« Vol à l'étalage, braquage, vol, coups et blessures aggravés et volontaires sur un agent dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, tentative de fuite, dégradation de véhicules de la police... » énuméra le rouquin d'un ton las.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, il les savait délinquants mais pas à ce point. Hakkaï hocha la tête et se tourna vers eux, cependant Kôgaiji le devança :

« Dans les cellules, on sera séparés ? »

Cette question installa un grave silence, le jeune châtain lança un regard inquiet à son ami puis au jeune homme ; ce dernier les considéra quelques instants, leur posant une question muette. Gokû fut le premier à briser le silence :

« Je serais pas avec Kô ? »

« Eh bien... C'est délicat... » murmura Hakkaï.

« Je ne veux pas être séparé de mon grand frère ! » s'exclama le garçon aux yeux d'or.

Le surveillant haussa un sourcil en scrutant les adolescents de son regard crépusculaire : la réaction du jeune châtain était exagérée mais surtout elle ne correspondait pas à un adolescent de 15 ans. Le brun le consulta du regard quelques secondes et reporta son attention sur les deux délinquants, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. On va vous y emmener. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : un garde entra dans la pièce et les emmena. Lorsque la porte se ferma, Hakkaï se leva pour s'étirer en regardant par la fenêtre ; Sanzô, toujours adossé au mur et bras croisés s'autorisa à prendre la parole :

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« Je sais que c'est quelque chose de rare mais je préfère faire comme ça... » murmura le brun. « Et je pense qu'ils ont déjà suffisamment souffert... »

« Je te rappelle que ce sont des criminels. En culotte courte, certes, mais des criminels quand même... » grimaça le blond.

« Voyons Sanzô... » sourit son supérieur et ami. « Ce sont avant tout des enfants, des êtres humains. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris ici... Surtout toi. »

A cette remarque, le jeune surveillant haussa les épaules en fermant les yeux, préférant ne pas répondre. Hakkaï tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour :

« Ils n'ont pas fait tout ça par simple plaisir... Tu crois en la loi de causalité ? »

« D'où veux-tu en venir ? » lança Sanzô.

« La loi de causalité... Chaque chose en engendre une autre. Je pense qu'il en va de même pour eux... » expliqua-t-il. « Leurs actes ne sont que le résultat de quelque chose... »

« Tu sous-entends que c'est des saints ? » lâcha sarcastiquement le blond.

« Non... » nia calmement le brun.« Mais je veux dire qu'il ne faut pas les condamner sans réfléchir... »

Sanzô considéra son ami, cherchant à comprendre sur quoi il se basait pour dire ça. Ce dernier retourna à son ordinateur :

« Sais-tu ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on t'abandonne ? »

« ... ? » le blond ne répondit pas.

« Kôgaiji, abandonné dès la naissance, mais curieusement il n'y a aucune trace de lui dans un quelconque orphelinat... » exposa Hakkaï.

« Il a vécu dans la rue... ? » s'étonna Sanzô.

« Exact... » approuva le brun. « Le deuxième, Gokû, a subi un choc psychologique : ses parents sont morts sous ses yeux lors d'un braquage. Il a arrêté de ''grandir'' à l'âge de huit ans. »

« Ça explique certaines choses... » murmura le jeune pion. « Mais pas leurs actes. »

« Sanzô, tu es une tête de mule... » soupira son supérieur. « C'est de la survie. Les ''crimes'' énoncés ne se reportent qu'à Kôgaiji. »

« Qu'à lui ? Mais... Et l'autre alors ? » le questionna son ami en allumant une cigarette.

« Il est accusé de meurtre. »

La nouvelle eût l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête du blond qui dévisagea HakkaÎ, son briquet allumé toujours en main :

« Pardon ? »

« Je t'explique : Gokû semble voir Kôgaiji comme son grand frère et aurait tué un homme pour le protéger... » répondit le brun. « C'est en tout cas ce que dit le dossier. »

« Avec sa mentalité, je ne l'aurais pas cru... » avoua Sanzô en rangeant son briquet.

« C'est bien ça le problème... » soupira Hakkaï. « Les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes, il y avait une caméra de surveillance sur les lieux... Mais Gokû ne semble pas s'en souvenir... Ce n'est même pas qu'il n'assume pas, c'est comme si son cerveau avait effacé cette information... Je pense que c'est une répercussion du meurtre de ses parents... »

« Causalité, hein... ? » grogna le blond. « C'est vrai que t'es psy, toi... »

Sur ces quelques mots, le surveillant se décolla du mur et se dirigea vers la porte ; il posait la main sur la poignée lorsque son ami lui lança :

« Ne sois pas trop dur dans ton jugement... Après tout, toi aussi, tu connais bien ces murs. »

Le blond hocha la tête et s'en alla. Dans ces couloirs dépourvus de toute couleur, le béton pour seule tapisserie, seuls ses pas résonnaient. Son esprit était assailli par les souvenirs au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Combien de fois avait-il parcourut ces couloirs ? Il ne savait plus... S'arrêtant devant une fenêtre, il y colla son front, scrutant la cour. Des voix lointaines lui revenaient par les bribes de ses souvenirs... Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées... Sa cigarette avait simplement diminué de moitié...

**A suivre...**

Sahad : Désolée, c'est vrai que j'ai plein de fics en chantier mais fallait que je l'écrive celle-là ! Bisous les gens !


	2. Shâ Gojô

**Let me be**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : réponse aux reviews !

Onarluca : Heureuse que ce début de fic te plaise... Ça va encore en faire une en chantier... Je suis incurable !

Sei.Yukino : T'inquiète, t'es pas la seule à pas avoir reconnu le Kôkô ! Lol ! Comme quoi, ej dois pas être une bête en descriptions, honte à moi !

Florinoir : Merci pour l'encouragement ! C'est vrai que c'est facile de lancer des début, c'est plus dur de poursuivre !

Jenni944 : Voilà la suite !

Letti : On appelle la suite à l'accueil !

Mayu-chuu : Voici the suite, mais je sais pas si la continuation ira aussi vite : je m'approche inexorablement du terrible cauchemar des lycéens, le BAC ! Il est possible que je ne poste pas du mois de juin ! Désolée !

Gabrielle /Essaye de pas tomber à la grande claque/ Je t'envoie la suite /Peur de Dark-Gabi/

Dstine /Rire/ C'est vrai que t'as dû lire ce chapitre au moins des dizaines de fois ! Je te propose de découvrir une suite avec les autres !

The-Koruni : Gogo-kun arrive /le "gogo" est fait exprès! Je pouvais pas le laisser à la ramasse, ne ? Lol. Je pense essayer de faire apparaître un peu tout les persos, c'est pas dit que j'y arrive mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, Gojô est un des persos clés de cette histoire. Du moins dans ma tête pour le moment ! Lol !

Tsukiyo Yanagisawa : Pour les pairings j'ai quelques idées, mais chut ! C'est effectivement une vieille fic mais je l'ai un peu revue pour changer quelques passages et en rajouter parfois. J'espère que cette suite te conviendra !

Bonne lecture, les gens !

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le rouquin entra en premier dans la cellule qui allait être leur chambre. Il sentit la main de Gokû se glisser dans la sienne alors que les deux lacs d'or embrassaient la pièce avec curiosité. C'était une chambre très simple : un lit superposé dans un coin, un bureau et une chaise, ainsi qu'une porte qui devait conduire aux toilettes. Le jeune châtain lâcha sa main pour aller jusqu'au lit :

« Kô, je peux prendre celui du haut ? »

« Si tu veux... » répondit l'intéressé en se forçant à sourire.

« Merci ! »

Les yeux de l'aîné se baladèrent encore sur ce qui l'entourait... Il ne passerait qu'une année ici, après il serait majeur et serait transféré dans une vraie prison. Et Gokû ? Que deviendrait-il ? Pourrait-il se débrouiller seul ? Kôgaiji serra les poings, préoccupé par cette perspective d'avenir : il considérait à présent le jeune châtain comme la seule famille qu'il ait jamais eue et il n'acceptait pas l'idée de s'en séparer. De plus, son cadet s'était muré dans l'innocence de l'enfance, il n'en était que plus naïf, plus fragile...

« Kô, pourquoi tu fais une tête si triste ? » demanda subitement Gokû.

« Ce n'est rien... » se força à sourire le rouquin.

« J'aime pas quand tu dis ça, ça veut dire que tu penses à quelque chose qui te fais mal... » grimaça l'adolescent.

« ... » les deux émeraudes le fixèrent avec surprise puis un sourire étira ses lèvres. « Avec toi, je n'ai pas de pensées tristes... »

Gokû laissa échapper un rire enfantin et alla se nicher dans les bras de Kôgaiji qui le serra contre lui avec tendresse.

_POV Sanzô_

Je surveille la cou, encore... Il fait frisqué, je garde ma clope au bec. Pas que ça soit d'un grand réconfort mais bon... Les gamins ressemblent à des gamins comme les autres... J'ai encore du mal à croire ce que m'a dit Hakkaï : que ce môme, Gokû, qui a un comportement de petit garçon, soit accusé de meurtre... Si c'est vraiment le cas, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il ne doit même pas s'en être rendu compte. Je les cherche du regard et les trouve tous les deux assis dans un coin, le plus jeune causant pour quatre ou cinq et le rouquin souriant...

''_Leurs actes ne sont que le résultat de quelque chose...''_

_FIN POV_

Le blond soupira : il était bien placé pour le savoir. De leur côté, Gokû et Kôgaiji discutaient sans se rendre compte que le jeune pion les observait. Le jeune châtain continuait à babiller :

« C'est vraiment grand ici ! Et puis on reste ensemble ! On devrait être bien ici ! »

« Tu as raison... » sourit son aîné.

« Mais on est ici... Parce qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda soudainement Gokû.

« ... » le rouquin hésita. « Oui, c'est ça. »

« Alors on est méchants ? » poursuivit-il.

« Non... » lui sourit Kôgaiji. « Il fallait faire tout ça... Sinon, on serait morts. »

« Moi, je veux pas te voir mort... » souffla le jeune châtain. « Et je veux pas mourir non plus... »

« Tu crèveras pas, Gokû... » répliqua son ''grand frère''. « Et je ferais tout pour que tu restes en vie. Je me souviens t'avoir déjà promis de te protéger. »

« Merci, Kô, grand frère... »

Gokû se bouina contre le rouquin, lui faisant sentir sa reconnaissance et l'amour fraternel qu'il lui portait. Une voix attira leur attention :

« Comme c'est mignon... ! » ironisa un adolescent aux cheveux bleus. « Moi aussi, je veux un câlin ! »

Leur interlocuteur se tenait devant eux, bras croisés, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres ; toute une petite bande l'entourait. Kôgaiji fronça les sourcils, desserrant un peu son étreinte sur son ''petit frère'', prêt à se battre. Mais Gokû intervint :

« Laissez grand frère tranquille ! »

« ... ! » le visage de leur vis-à-vis s'obscurcit l'espace d'un instant avant que le sourire moqueur ne se redessine sur ses lèvres. « Oh ! Suis-je bête ! C'est beaucoup mieux de venir en famille ! Maman est dans le coin ? »

« Ça suffit. »

Le groupe se divisa en deux, laissant passer un rouquin aux cheveux mi-longs retenus par un bandeau, sur sa joue gauche se dessinaient deux cicatrices, il portaient des vêtements larges et déchirés par endroits ; il s'avança jusqu'à celui aux cheveux bleus et lança :

« Qui t'as permis d'empiéter sur mon territoire ? »

« Go-Gojô... ! » souffla son interlocuteur.

« J'ai accepté d'arrêter les hostilités si toi et ta bande ne veniez pas semer la pagaille sur mon territoire. »

Les deux adolescents se dévisageaient tels un prédateur et sa proie. Kôgaiji se tourna vers un garçon qui était non loin de lui :

« Qui c'est ? »

« Shâ Gojô... » répondit-il avec, dans sa voix, un mélange de crainte et de respect. « Il est arrivé il y a trois mois. Il a 17 ans et a réussi à tenir la bande dominante d'ici en respect... ! »

« Seul? » s'étonna Kô en remarquant le nombre assez important d'adolescents qui s'étaient regroupés.

« Non, il y avait un autre type avec lui... » répliqua son interlocuteur. « Nataku. »

« A deux, il ont terrassé une bande d'une vingtaine de mecs? »

Le rouquin reporta son attention sur gojô et sur le chef de bande, ce dernier semblait se recroqueviller encore et encore sous le regard écarlate. Gojô lança :

« Barrez-vous. »

« Bien, patron ! »

En quelques instants tout l'attroupement s'était dispersé. Kôgaiji et Gokû fixaient leur ''sauveur'' qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux :

« Ça va ? »

« Ça va ! » répondit le jeune châtain en souriant.

Si Gojô avait été surpris par le ton enfantin de Gokû, il préféra ne pas relever et se contenta d'hocher la tête :

« Vous êtes nouveaux ici, non ? Je me souviens pas de vos visages... »

« On est arrivés aujourd'hui... » lui confirma Kôgaiji quelques peu sur ses gardes.

« Ah bon... » les deux rubis scrutaient la cour d'un air attentif.

« Tu ne nous demandes pas pourquoi on est là ? » reprit le rouquin, toujours méfiant.

« Ça me regarde ? » demanda son vis-à-vis en les considérant. « Et quand bien même ça me regarderait, tu m'en parlerais ? »

Kôgaiji était à la fois étonné et surpris du raisonnement de ce garçon, il était assez différent de l'idée qu'il s'en était fait au premier abord ; il se détendit un peu. Gojô semblait surveiller les alentours et murmura :

« A midi, je bouffe avec Nataku. Vous vous joignez à nous ? »

« D'accord ! » s'exclama Gokû, heureux.

« Si Gokû veut, y a pas de problèmes... » répondit son ''grand frère''.

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes frangins ? » lâcha leur copain.

« Pas au sens biologique du terme... » rétorqua Kôgaiji. « Un jour, je t'expliquerais... »

Gojô acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La sonnerie stridente retentit, les adolescents se séparèrent ; Sanzô avait observé la scène, il avait pensé à intervenir mais s'était abstenu en voyant Gojô : il avait surveillé ce rouquin depuis son arrivée et avait remarqué qu'au fond, c'était quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Les cours ayant repris comme dans une école normale, le blond alla faire un petit tour pour voir si personne ne les séchait...

« Hakkaï... Puis-je vous poser une question ? » demanda la secrétaire.

« Mais je vous en prie, Yaone... » sourit le brun en posant une tasse de café sur son bureau à l'attention de la jeune femme.

« Merci... » elle prit la tasse. « Pourquoi avoir choisi ce métier ? Vous êtes diplômé de grandes écoles très réputées, vous pourriez trouver bien mieux... »

« Eh bien... » le jeune homme regarda par la fenêtre, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. «Je pense que beaucoup de jeunes ne font pas ces horreurs d'eux-mêmes, à quelques exceptions près... Je pense que ce sont les circonstances qui y sont pour beaucoup. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

« Pourquoi certains jeunes volent-ils ? » lui sourit-il.

« Parce qu'ils ont envie de ces choses qu'ils les prennent... ? » supposa-t-elle. « L'Homme désire ce qu'il n'a pas. »

« C'est une théorie intéressante... » admit Hakkaï. « Mais ne la trouvez-vous pas un peu cruelle ? »

« La réalité est cruelle. » répondit Yaone, son regard perdu dans son café.

« Je ne suis pas totalement de votre avis... » avoua le brun. « Je pense que s'ils volent c'est parce qu'ils ont faim... Je parle des jeunes. »

« Je vois mal des jeunes manger des portefeuilles, des cartes bleues, des CDs, des livres, etc... » répliqua la jeune secrétaire.

« Bien sûr, il y a de tout, mais je peux peut-être vous raconter une histoire... » murmura-t-il. « C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps, à ce moment-là j'étais le psychologue de cet établissement... A cette époque, je pensais comme vous, mais j'étais loin de penser qu'un adolescent allait changer du tout au tout ma façon de voir les choses... »

_FLASH BACK_

« Allez ! Avance ! »

Un garde colossale poussait dans les couloirs un adolescents aux poignets liés, lui frappant au passage la tête contre les murs. Le jeune garçon criait de douleur, l'homme lui décrocha une gifle puissante pour le faire taire :

« Tu vas fermer ta gueule, oui ! »

Le garde l'amena dans une salle où trônait un bureau imposant derrière lequel se tenait un jeune homme brun qui le regardait, impassible. Ses lunettes lui donnaient un air sévère ; le garde fit asseoir sans douceur l'adolescent sur une chaise et sortit. Le brun considéra l'enfant d'un air indifférent, presque las :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« ... Mon nom ne vous regarde pas... ! » grogna le blond sur la défensive.

« Répond aux question. » lâcha sèchement le psycholoque. « Tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure de la ramener. »

L'adolescent se renfrogna, ses doigts trituraient les menottes qui enserraient ses poignets ensanglantés. Le brun ouvrit le dossier qui se trouvait sur le bureau et le compulsa.

« Genjô Sanzô, 15 ans, accusé de vol et de coups et blessures volontaires aggravés. »

« ... » le jeune garçon ne répondit pas.

« Tu as agressé un homme, lui donnant sept coups de couteau, il est à l'hôpital et a échappé à la mort de justesse. » lança Hakkaï d'un ton de reproche. « On peut savoir pourquoi ? »

« ... » les yeux crépusculaires semblaient hypnotisés par ses liens de fer.

« C'est parce qu'il était riche ? » demanda le brun d'un ton froid. « Tu avais besoin d'argent ? De te défouler ? De te sentir supérieur ? »

«... » le blond se taisait toujours.

« Répond ! » ordonna le psychologue. « Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un semblant de remords ! »

« Mais... Je ne regrette rien. » répliqua finalement l'adolescent.

« Quoi... ? » les yeux émeraudes s'écarquillèrent.

Hakkaï cilla un instant. Le jeune garçon avait parlé d'un vois monocorde, comme si ce qu'il avait fait n'avait aucune importance ; son geste ne l'avait absolument pas touché. Les deux émeraudes où régnait la surprise se remplirent, en quelques instants, de mépris pur et dur.

« Tss... Pour les gamins comme toi, c'est pas le pénitencier juvénile qu'il te faudrait, c'est la maison de correction... »

Sanzô haussa les épaules d'un air blasé, comme si son sort ne l'inquiétait nullement alors que sa tempe et ses poignets étaient déjà en sang le premier jour de son incarcération. Il murmura :

« Rien ne peut être pire. »

« Pardon ? » Hakkaï le dévisagea avec perplexité.

Mais un garde entra dans la pièce et le mutisme du garçon se prolongea. Le garde demanda :

« Dois-je l'emmener ? »

« Oui... » répliqua le brun en se remettant de sa surprise. « Conduisez-le à sa cellule. »

Le garde s'approcha et releva brusquement le jeune garçon qui n'émit aucune protestation à ce traitement. Ils allaient quitter la salle lorsque le jeune blond murmura :

« Un homme meurt comme un homme et un chien comme un chien. »

_FIN FLASH BACK_

« A-ano... Sanzô? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Il... Il était ici ? »

« Hai... » acquiesça Hakkaï. « Il y a bien plus à raconter sur lui et ce n'est sûrement pas ces quelques paroles seulement qui m'ont fait revoir mes opinions... Mais ce jeune garçon m'a intrigué... »

« Je ne l'aurais... Jamais cru... » souffla la jeune femme.

« Bien des personnes ne l'auraient pas cru en le voyant... Et pourtant, cet endroit lui a laissé des marques indélébiles... »

Sanzô soupira et passa une main sur sa nuque. Il grimaça en sentant une marque dans son cou... Brûlure qui ne disparaissait pas et qu'il camouflait par une chaîne argentée. Il soupira à nouveau et s'alluma une autre cigarette. Décidément, trop de choses lui revenaient tout à coup à l'esprit...

**A SUIVRE !**


	3. Le passé qui saute à la gorge

**Let me be**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : réponse aux reviews !

Onarluca : Merci du compliment, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Espérons que la suite de ma fic soit à la hauteur !

Lyskhat : Effectivement, le coup du bain était zarb... Oups. Mais bon... Merci d'avoir été compréhensive pour la période de bac, surtout que j'ai pas beaucoup posté pendant l'année... Vraiment désolée !

Smirnoff : Voici la suite à déguster ! Lol ! J'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût !

Gabrielle : Merci Gaboutch ! Un chapitre pour te remercier de l'encouragement ! Même si je suis un peu en retard !

Seilin : Lol ! Merci de tous ces compliments ! Ririn ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître même si ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre-ci. J'espère être à la hauteur de tes espérances !

Léti : Un passage sur Gojô justement ! En espérant qu'il te plaira !

Karasu999 : Ton chéri apparaît et réapparaîtra ! Je te rassure !

Jenni944 : Voilà la suite !

Flojiro : Merci pour la précision au sujet des yeux de Kôkô ! Et honte à Môa ! Promis je vais régler ça !

The-Koruni : Heu... Je tiens à préciser que cette fanfic est de la pure fiction, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut être le monde carcéral... Je me base juste sur mes lectures et mon imagination, si tu veux en savoir plus, il faudra te documenter, désolée...

Dstine : Merci ma Dstinounette de suivre mon travail avec tant d'intérêt ! Gros câlin !

Andromède : Je n'arrête pas cette fic, rassure-toi ! Lol ! C'est juste que j'étais en période de bac et un peu feignasse sur les bords, je l'avoue ! Voici donc la suite tant désirée !

Bonne lecture, les gens !

**Chapitre 3 :**

La sonnerie de midi avait retentit. Les ''pensionnaires'' se rendirent dans le self où ils pourraient se restaurer. Kôgaiji et Gokû parvinrent tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin dans cette queue de self qui était tout sauf réglementaire : les menaces et les insultes allaient bon train. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à avoir un plateau-repas et à accéder à la cantine, Gojô leur adressa un signe de la main : il se trouvait à une table vide et attendait vraisemblablement qu'ils se joignent à lui.

« Content de vous revoir en un seul morceau. » sourit-il. « Nataku ne devrait pas tarder, installez-vous... »

Les deux garçons acceptèrent et s'assirent à sa table. Il y avait un joyeux brouhaha dans le réfectoire. Kôgaiji s'autorisa à lancer quelques coups d'œil par-ci par-là, ce furent les paroles de leur ami qui le ramena à lui :

« Tu te dis que ça ressemble pas à une prison, hein ? » Gojô porta lui aussi son regard sur les autres et un triste sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « On dirait plus un bahut qu'autre chose... »

« Je ne sais pas... » répondit le rouquin. « Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une école. »

« Jamais ? » répéta Gojô.

« Nan, jamais. »

Gokû avait déjà commencé à manger et les deux autres garçons ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. Au bout de quelques minutes, quelque chose perturba Kôgaiji, mais il ne parvint d'abord pas à en déterminer la cause. Puis tout à coup, il comprit : un étrange silence s'était installé du côté de la queue ; il se retourna.

« Nataku arrive. » le prévint simplement Gojô en continuant à manger.

Dans la foule qui s'écartait, un jeune garçon s'extirpa. Ce qui frappa Kôgaiji alors ce ne furent ni ses yeux or, ni ses cheveux couleur d'ébène noués en une espèce de chignon retenu par des baguettes ou même son apparence mince et fragile, non : ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut de voir un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans. Ce dernier les remarqua et alla vers leur table, plateau en main ; il salua les deux nouveaux d'un signe de tête et s'assit près de son ami. Gokû le salua joyeusement :

« Bonjour ! »

Nataku le considéra quelques instants avant de refaire un signe de tête en guise de toute réponse. Le petit brun s'en étonna et Gojô crût bon de préciser certaines choses :

« Il ne te répondra pas : Nataku ne parle pas. »

« Ah bon ? » un voile d'inquiétude se peignit sur le visage de Gokû. « Pardon, je ne savais pas... »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noir secoua la tête en lui adressant un sourire, signe qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser, puis il leva les yeux vers Gojô, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Celui-ci répondit :

« Nataku, je te présente Kogaiji et Gokû... Ils vont traîner un peu avec nous désormais. »

« Enchanté ! » s'exclama aussitôt le petit brun.

Les yeux or de Nataku se posèrent finalement sur Kôgaiji, il le dévisagea quelques instants avant de se décider à entamer son repas. Le rouquin regarda tour à tour Nataku et Gojô : ils semblaient ne pas avoir besoin de mots pour se comprendre, ou plutôt Nataku n'avait-il pas besoin de parler pour que Gojô le comprenne. C'était quelque chose d'assez singulier à regarder. Remarquant son regard plutôt insistant, Gojô finit par sourire :

« T'inquiète, tu t'y feras ! C'est pas difficile de le comprendre, il faut seulement s'y habituer. Mais d'ici là, il peut toujours écrire s'il veut que tu le comprennes parfaitement. »

Nataku acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'idée ne lui semblait pas stupide et plutôt pratique, mais le visage de Kôgaiji l'intrigua : celui-ci ne semblait pas spécialement ravi de cette idée. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers Gojô en secouant doucement sa manche pour attirer son attention, ce dernier le considéra un moment avant de se tourner vers Kôgaiji :

« Ah mais... Tu m'as bien dis que t'avais jamais mis les pieds dans une école... ? »

« C'est ça... » acquiesça l'intéressé en se doutant d'où il voulait en venir. « Je crois que je ne comprendrait pas mieux Nataku s'il écrivait... »

« Mais moi, je sais un peu lire... » intervint Gokû. « Je pourrais lire pour toi, si tu veux. »

« Merci... » sourit Kôgaiji en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. « Dis, Gokû, j'ai soif, tu voudrais bien aller nous chercher de l'eau ? »

« Tout de suite ! »

Le petit brun se leva et alla à la fontaine avec le pichet. Kôgaiji reporta son attention sur leurs deux amis qui le regardaient, conscients qu'il avait voulu éloigner le jeune garçon quelques minutes.

« Gokû... N'a pas toujours été comme ça... » commença-t-il. « Suite à un choc psychologique, il a gardé sa mentalité de huit ans... »

Gojô écarquilla les yeux puis lança un coup d'œil vers le jeune brun, il finit par accuser la réception de l'information d'un signe de tête et poursuivit :

« Ça explique certaines choses... »

« Je... C'est de ma faute... S'il est comme ça... » ajouta Kôgaiji.

A la vue de la tristesse qui avait prit possession de son visage, Nataku secoua doucement le bras de Gojô, lui lançant un regard mi-inquiet mi-implorant. L'intéressé l'observa quelques secondes avant de lâcher un bref soupir :

« Avant, j'allais au bahut... » commença-t-il. « Je suis venu ici parce que je suis accusé de meurtre. »

Kôgaiji leva les yeux vers lui, surpris d'apprendre ça. Son silence incita Gojô à continuer son récit :

« Ma mère était prof dans ce bahut. Elle et mon père ne s'entendaient plus et s'étaient déjà séparés à l'époque... Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle ne m'aimait pas du tout. Comme on n'avait pas le même nom, personne n'a fait le rapprochement et je me suis retrouvé dans une de ses classes... »

Le regard de Gojô s'était perdu dans le vague alors qu'il parlait, les souvenirs revenaient dans son esprit, aussi clairs que si ça s'était passé une heure plus tôt. Nataku posa doucement sa main pâle sur le bras bronzé du rouquin qui inspira profondément avant de poursuivre :

« Au début, on faisait comme si on ne se connaissait pas, on s'ignorait magistralement. Puis un jour, elle a pété un câble parce que j'avais dit une connerie. Mais son comportement était dingue pour une si petite connerie, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait réagit autrement si ça avait été un autre, mais parce que c'était moi, elle s'est mise à hurler en me traitant d'imbécile. Elle disait que j'étais bien le fils de mon père et elle m'a frappé. » il marqua une courte pause, comme si sa peau lui faisait encore mal, il porta la main à sa tête. « Je lui disais de se calmer, elle ne voulait rien entendre. Je l'ai poussée en essayant de me protéger... La fenêtre était grande ouverte... On était au troisième... »

Kôgaiji en eût le souffle coupé. Certains survivaient à de telles chutes, mais Gojô n'avait pas été accusé de meurtre pour rien. Nataku secouait toujours le bras de Gojô en lui lançant un regard inquiet, le rouquin finit par lui passer affectueusement une main sur la tête :

« Ça va, Nataku. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Désolé d'avoir ramené de vieux souvenirs... » s'excusa Kôgaiji.

« C'est rien... » lâcha Gojô. « Il faut parler de certaines choses pour ne jamais les oublier. Et puis, je peux bien te révéler ça... »

« Voilà l'eau ! » le pichet retrouva sa place sur la table et Gokû sur sa chaise.

« Merci Gokû. » souffla Kôgaiji.

Ils poursuivirent leur repas en silence.

/..././1/

Sanzô soupira, soufflant un nuage de fumée, accoudé à la rambarde d'un étage, il pouvait ainsi dominer la cour. Les adolescents étaient tous au réfectoire et ce n'était pas à lui de les surveiller, il pouvait donc profiter du peu de temps libre qu'il avait. Ses yeux se baladaient le longs des murs gris, dépourvus de tout. Il porta à nouveau sa cigarette à ses lèvres, perdu dans ses pensées. Des pas attirèrent vaguement son attention jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette apparaisse dans son champ de vision à côté de lui, s'accoudant elle aussi à la rambarde ; il tourna la tête et fit face au brun :

« Dokugakuji... »

« Sanzô... » le salua ce dernier. « Ça va comme tu veux ? »

« J'ai pas à me plaindre. » répondit le blond.

« Mais quelque chose te tracasse... » murmura le brun.

« Hein ? » Sanzô le considérait avec de grands yeux, surpris.

« Je te connais bien, Sanzô. » sourit Dokugakuji. « Alors ? C'est le petit nouveau qui te turlupine ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il considéra ce silence comme un ''oui'' à sa question et poursuivit, tout en regardant vaguement les quelques adolescents qui traversaient la cour à ce moment-là :

« Kôgaiji... Un sacré môme... Tu sais à qui il me fait penser ? »

« Non, mais tu vas me le dire. » grimaça Sanzô en s'allumant une autre cigarette.

« A toi. Au même âge... »

Le blond manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouffée de nicotine. Il parvint néanmoins à calmer sa quinte de toux et lança un regard à la fois noir et interrogateur à son vis-à-vis.

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. » se défendit le brun en riant. « Je ne fait que constater... Il me fait beaucoup penser à toi à cette époque... Et aujourd'hui encore. »

« Comment ça ? » grogna le jeune pion blond.

« Toujours cet aspect un peu sauvage... Je me souviens bien de toi quand tu es arrivé ici en tant que ''pensionnaire''. Tu semblais indomptable... » se remémora son interlocuteur.

« Mais tu m'as dompté... » soupira Sanzô.

« Pas vraiment, tu étais toujours aussi sauvage, un rien suffisait à provoquer une réaction chez toi. Le bruit d'une porte, un simple courant d'air dans les couloirs... T'avais l'air constamment à l'affût... Et puis bon, c'est fini maintenant. »

« Désolé, Doku... » souffla le blond en baissant les yeux.

« Bah, je vais pas t'engueuler. On est resté en bon terme, c'est ce qui compte, non ? »

Sanzô releva doucement la tête et le considéra, son visage toujours marqué par une espèce d'impassibilité dont il ne semblait pas pouvoir se défaire, mais son regard exprimait, lui, une certaine tristesse. Du moins, Dokugakuji avait-il appris à la déceler dans ce regard crépusculaire. Le brun se redressa et lui adressa un sourire mi-amical mi-tendre :

« C'est vrai que des fois, ça me manque... Mais bon, t'as ta vie à toi. »

Le blond hocha vaguement la tête et reporta les yeux sur la cour, les adolescents sortaient à présent du réfectoire dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Son ami se détourna et lui adressa un dernier signe de la main en partant :

« A plus. Et arrête donc de te pourrir les bronches. »

Sanzô le regarda partir, cigarette aux lèvres, il soupira et s'adossa à une colonne près de lui, les yeux toujours portés sur la cour. Il repéra le jeune rouquin en compagnie du petit brun et des deux autres ; il ferma les yeux et soupira, lâchant un nouveau nuage blanchâtre dans l'air.

« Tss... Baka, ne... »

Sur ce, il écrasa sa clope sur le bord de la rambarde et bazarda le cadavre de sa cigarette dans une poubelle en s'éloignant. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : le rouquin semblait ramener avec lui tout le passé du blond qui lui sautait à présent à la gorge.

Sanzô repensa à son ami. Pion lorsqu'il était lui-même venu dans cet établissement, il avait alors approximativement son âge actuel, la vingtaine. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le brun s'était intéressé à lui et avait chercher à gagner sa sympathie, ne se résignant jamais, il revenait toujours à la charge et redoublait constamment d'effort pour l'apprivoiser. Sanzô s'arrêta au tournant d'un couloir, appuyant son épaule contre la pierre froide : il se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, de leurs moments de discussion où le brun s'entêtait à vouloir lui arracher un mot, leurs gestes de plus en plus intimes, leur premier baiser ainsi que tous ceux qui suivirent, ces mains sur son corps... Mais il avait décidé de briser leur relation au détriment des sentiments du brun...

« Doku... » murmura-t-il au vent.

Le vent lui sembla étrangement froid tout à coup, se frictionnant un bras, il se détacha du mur et avança, s'enfonçant dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Trop de souvenirs... Ils revenaient... Trop nombreux... Trop de peine... Trop de soucis... Foutaises...

**--- A SUIVRE !**

Sahad : Yahou ! Bon, ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais l'accès à l'ordinateur étant passablement difficile en ce moment, je poste quand je peux. Donc voilà ! Kissous !

Notes :

/1/ si y en a qui connaissent une façon de séparer des parties sans que le site les supprime, je suis toute ouïe.


	4. Mal de crâne

**Let me be**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Je ne posterais pas d'autre chapitre d'ici le 15 juillet car je ne serais pas chez moi. Désolée, les gens !

Note 2 : réponse aux reviews !

Smirnoff : Merci pour les conseils !

Onarluca : Et que penses-tu de ce chapitre-ci ?

Léti : Voici la suite !

Karasu999 : Bon puisque t'as apprécié, un petit passage sur Doku et Sanzô !

Andromède : Pour le bac, je sais pas, résultat le 5. Mais pour la fic, y a toujours moyen : la suite !

Dstine : Uwow ! Toi, tu me dis que t'aimes Sanzô ? Merde ! Couvrez-vous la tête ! Le ciel tombe ! Lol ! Ben j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Seilin : Bah, Nataku parle pas mais tu verras qu'on peut très bien le comprendre ! Même si ça se voit pas trop dans ce chapitre-ci...

Mayu-chibichan : Je ne peux pas te dévoiler les futurs, s'il y en a, couples. D'abord parce que ça enlèverait tout son piment à l'histoire ; et ensuite parce que si je révélais la fin, beaucoup de fans souhaiteraient ma mort... /sourire/

Jenni944 : C'est une idée, mais je crois pas...

Bonne lecture, les gens !

**Chapitre 4 :**

Kôgaiji soupira, il n'aimait pas spécialement les cours, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été habitué à rester assis à regarder quelqu'un parler. Il s'ennuyait fermement et n'avait que faire de ce que cet homme pouvait raconter. Il repensa à leurs deux amis, Gojô et Nataku ; ainsi le plus jeune était muet et l'autre était inculpé pour meurtre... Bah, qui était-il pour les juger ? Il se souvenait encore de ce jour-là où il avait assisté à la mort des parents de Gokû et n'avait rien fait. La mère était encore en vie quand il était arrivé, il aurait pu appeler une ambulance, mais non...

Une boule se forma dans son ventre à ce souvenir, ses yeux se portèrent instinctivement vers le petit brun qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il en détourna rapidement les yeux et fixa le prof en prenant l'air le plus intéressé possible mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs...

OoO

Yaone était assise à son bureau et fixait son directeur, elle écoutait patiemment ce que celui-ci lui disait au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé lors du séjour de Sanzô dans ces locaux. A vrai dire, elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que le jeune homme qu'elle côtoyait depuis maintenant quatre ans ait été un de ces gamins qu'elle ne regardait en général que d'un air méprisant, hautain parfois, consciente que ce dont on les inculpait la dégoûtait et elle n'avait jamais chercher plus loin, ni même à savoir si ces inculpations étaient vraies...

« Au début, je m'étais dit que ce n'était qu'un gamin qui n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'il avait fait ou bien qu'il était trop pourri pour avoir des regrets... » murmura Hakkaï. « J'avais une dent contre lui, dès sont arrivée... Je n'ai pas cherché beaucoup plus loin... »

Un triste sourire étira ses lèvres alors que son regard émeraude se portait sur la cour emplie d'adolescent. Il poussa un léger soupir et repris son récit.

_FLASH BACK_

Le petit blond avait été emmené dans sa cellule, le jeune psychologue demeurait sceptique et regardait le dossier. Il n'y avait rien de plus que ce que l'on reprochait à cet enfant... Qu'y avait-il de plus à ajouter ? Le brun ferma le dossier et le rangea dans l'armoire prévue à cet effet. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre : les gamins étaient dans la cour, certains se battaient sauvagement, d'autres les encourageaient... Des bêtes, ils n'étaient rien de plus à ses yeux. Il en détourna son attention en entendant quelqu'un frapper :

« Entrez. » lâcha-t-il, plus par habitude que parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie.

« Mr. Hakkaï... » le salua un jeune brun.

« Ah, Dokugakuji... C'est rare que tu viennes me voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je viens de passer à la cellule du nouveau... Ses plaies sont sans gravités mais elles risquent de s'infecter... » expliqua le jeune surveillant.

« ... » Hakkaï poussa un profond soupir. « Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Ces gamins ne sont pas dans un hôtel cinq étoiles et ce n'est pas une colonie de vacances non plus. »

« M-Mais... » Dokugakuji le fixait d'un regard empreint d'incrédulité.

« Ecoutez, ça ne fait pas longtemps que vous êtes là mais vous ne devez pas oubliez quelque chose... » répliqua l'homme. « Ce sont des criminels. »

Le jeune brun le considéra encore quelques instants avant que son visage devienne aussi indéchiffrable que le marbre, il inclina la tête et s'en alla sans autre forme de salutation.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

« Dokugakuji était aussi ici ? » s'étonna Yaone.

« Eh oui... Il n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'années à ce moment-là. » répondit Hakkaï. « Et s'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais commis l'irréparable... »

« L'irréparable... ? » répéta la jeune femme sans comprendre.

« Oui, s'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais sûrement eu à porter un très lourd fardeau... » murmura le psychologue.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Yaone, tendue.

« J'ai failli commettre un meurtre. »

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, la jeune secrétaire scrutait son supérieure avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de crainte. Elle mit quelques secondes à se remettre du choc de cette nouvelle mais parvint tout de même à articuler :

« Un meurtre... ? »

« Pas à proprement parler, bien sûr... Mais si Dokugakuji n'avait pas été là, il est fort possible que Sanzô ne soit pas des nôtres aujourd'hui... » avoua le directeur de l'établissement.

« Mr. Hakkaï... »

OoO

Sanzô n'avait pas grand chose à faire : tous les gamins étaient en cours, il n'avait qu'à faire le tour de l'établissement pour s'assurer qu'aucun ''pensionnaire'' ne séchait. Lorsqu'il arriva face aux ''dortoirs'', ses yeux se figèrent sur une fenêtre qui se situait à la hauteur du sol... Non, il n'avait pas oublié. Aussi bien le bruit et l'eau s'infiltrait dans sa cellules lors des orages que les moqueries et la poussières que lui lançaient ses ''camarades'' lorsqu'il était puni et donc privé de récré ou de sortie de cellule.

« Trop de souvenirs... » grogna-t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Cela faisait près de quatre ans, sinon plus, qu'il travaillait ici et jamais il n'avait eu tant de souvenirs qui s'empressaient de revenir au galop. Il s'adossa à un mur avec la désagréable impression de suffoquer alors que des voix lointaines résonnaient dans son esprit...

_POV Sanzô_

_« Ne, ne ! Regardez ! Y a l'guignol qu'est encore coincé ! »_

Taisez-vous...

_« Sérieux ? »_

_« Il va crever comme un rat ! »_

La ferme...

_« Eh ! T'entend ? Tu vas crever comme un rat! »_

Vos gueules... !

_« Tu vas crever ! Tu vas crever ! Tu vas crever ! »_

_« Et personne ne te pleurera ! »_

_« Pire qu'un clebs ! »_

_« Crève vite ! »_

J'écrase ma cigarette dans ma main... Putain... Pourquoi ça me revient... ? Bande de sales petits fumiers... ! Je secoue la tête : non... C'était il y a longtemps... Pourquoi ça me revient ? Je m'appuie un peu plus contre le mur... Qu'est-ce que j'ai... ? J'ai une putain de migraine...

_FIN POV_

Le blond leva sa main et la porta à sa tête, une puissante migraine lui tambourinait l'esprit. Il finit par se laisser glisser au sol pour se reposer, sa tête lui donnant l'impression qu'elle allait exploser...

« Sanzô ? »

L'intéressé leva péniblement les yeux vers la voix. Il reconnut vaguement le pantalon beige, le marcel blanc et la veste en jean... Une main se colla à son front :

« Ça va ? » demanda le nouveau venu.

« Gojô... ? » grimaça le surveillant.

« T'as pas l'air au top de ta forme... » commenta l'adolescent.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu devrais être en cours... » grogna le blond.

« J'ai prétexté une envie pressante. » expliqua-t-il. « Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas rester longtemps enfermé... »

Sanzô ne répondit pas, rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne changerait ce qu'il se passait. Il se contenta de dégager la main du rouquin d'un geste de la sienne, l'écartant nonchalamment :

« Laisse. »

« Sanzô... ! Mets un peu ta fierté de côté, bordel ! » s'énerva le rouquin. « C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que la fierté nourrit pas son homme, non ? »

Oui, il le lui avait dit... Il lui avait dit ces mots alors que l'adolescent voulait se jeter dans une bagarre perdue d'avance seulement pour une question d'honneur... Il s'en souvenait. Les yeux crépusculaires croisèrent les deux rubis qui les fixaient, il ne savait pas trop quoi y lire. Se donnait-il seulement la peine d'y lire quelque chose ? Il posa la tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

« Sanzô... » souffla Gojô. « Rah, espèce de vieille bourrique ! »

Le jeune rouquin s'en détourna et s'éloigna. Il avait fait une dizaine de pas lorsqu'il se retourna pour lancer sur un ton proche du défi :

« Je vais cherche Dokugakuji, tu ne bouges pas ! »

Non, c'était un ordre. Sanzô esquissa un sourire qui était proche du rictus : quel crétin, ce gamin ! Mais... lequel d'entre eux était le plus crétin... ? Non, en fait, la question ne se posait même pas...

OoO

« Il ouvre les yeux ! » s'exclama une voix de femme.

Probablement l'infirmière...

« Vraiment ? »

Ah, ça c'était Doku... Le blond tourna la tête et aperçu le brun, il fit mine de se rendormir mais son ami le connaissait trop bien pour ça :

« Sanzô... »

« Je vais bien... » grimaça l'intéressé. « Je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit Gojô mais je vais bien... »

« Sanzô... » souffla Dokugakuji. « Qui est-ce que tu crois trompé en disant ça ? »

Le jeune pion ne répondit pas, rouvrant les yeux et fixant le plafond. C'était énervant... Ce n'étaient que des souvenirs, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Il tourna la tête vers le mur... L'infirmière jugea bon de les laisser seuls et sortit discrètement.

« Tu ne changes pas... » soupira le brun. « Toujours aussi boudeur que quand t'étais môme... »

Une fois de plus, il n'obtint aucune réponse... Mais cette fois, Sanzô réfléchissait : c'était indéniable que ça devenait préoccupant... De simples souvenirs qui prenaient une telle ampleur... Il considéra encore le mur avec insistance... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait... ? Dokugakuji soupira à nouveau et se détourna ; il allait atteindre la porte lorsque la voix de Sanzô l'arrêta.

« Tu te souviens... ? C'était ici... »

Dokugakuji se retourna et fixa le blond étendu sans rien dire. Il attendit la suite de ses paroles, se demandant d'où il voulait en venir... Sanzô posa ses doigts contre le mur froid.

« C'est ici que tu m'as embrassé la première fois... »

« ... Je m'en souviens, oui... » le brun revint sur ses pas et s'assit sur une chaise non loin du lit.

« Tu... Tu étais la première personne à me témoigner ce genre de sentiment... » souffla le plus jeune. « Ça m'a fait bizarre... »

« Pourquoi tu te mets à parler de ça ? » l'interrogea subitement Dokugakuji.

« ... J'en sais rien... »

Sanzô cacha ses yeux de son bras et demeura ainsi, pensif... Il avait toujours mal au crâne mais ça s'était un peu atténué...

« Y a longtemps que je suis là ? »

« Deux heures... Alors ? » répliqua son vis-à-vis.

« J'ai... J'ai mal au crâne... » grimaça le blond.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui. Mais c'était pas ma question. » répondit le brun.

« Doku... » murmura Sanzô. « J'ai un problème... »

« Ça, c'est pas nouveau ! » plaisanta-t-il, mais il redevint sérieux en regardant le visage crispé de son collègue. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Des souvenirs... » avoua Sanzô. « Trop... Je sais pas... C'est pas de simples souvenirs... C'est comme si je revivais certaines scènes du passé... »

« Tu m'inquiètes... T'en as parlé avec Hakkaï ? » demanda son ami.

« J'ai pas besoin d'un psy... » grommela le jeune surveillant.

« Peut-être, mais t'as besoin d'aide. »

Sanzô ne répondit pas, faisant glisser lentement son bras de ses yeux jusqu'à son front. Il était fatigué et se sentait nauséeux ; il poussa un grognement et soupira. Dokugakuji le considéra un long moment puis soupira à son tour : il ne pouvait rien faire, même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre.

« Je crois que ce lieu m'a complètement pourri l'esprit... » ricana le blond.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... » grimaça le brun.

« Doku... »

« Hm ? »

« Embrasse-moi... »

L'aîné écarquilla les yeux et fixa son jeune ami, il demeura interdit un long moment : pouvait-il ce le permettre ou non ? Et puis... Il sentit son cœur se serrer mais resta de marbre en observant son vis-à-vis.

« Sanzô... je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui est mis fin à notre relation... »

« Ah... Oui... Pardon... » lâcha l'intéressé d'une voix pâteuse. « Je... »

« T'as besoin de te reposer un peu... »

Sur ces quelques mots, Dokugakuji se leva, pensant laisser son collègue de travail et ex-petit ami. Mais il ne bougea pas, le scrutant. Un regard crépusculaire croisa le sien, ne s'en décrochant plus, ils se considérèrent un long moment sans rien dire... Le brun sentit son cœur se serrer : malgré le temps, il n'avait pas cesser d'avoir des sentiments pour le blond. Il s'approcha lentement et, se penchant doucement, unit ses lèvres à celles de son interlocuteur ; Sanzô hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre à ce baiser, passant ses bras autour du cou de son ami. Mais celui-ci se dégagea avant même qu'il ait pu l'enlacer :

« Non... Sanzô, tu as mis fin à notre relation pour une raison. Tu perds les pédales parce que tu es psychiquement exténué... S'il te plaît... Je... Ne me demande plus ça... »

Il sortit de la pièce. Sanzô lança un regard fatigué vers la porte et grogna : il se sentait stupide, il savait qu'il venait de blesser Dokugakuji. Il s'était juré de ne plus le blesser, déjà qu'il avait décidé de casser, il n'était plus question de piétiner à nouveau ses sentiments. Il ferma les yeux.

/Putain... mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre... /

**--- A SUIVRE !**


	5. Quelque chose à dire

**Let me be**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : réponse aux reviews.

Onarluca : voici la suite, avec beaucoup de retard, je l'admet. Mais j'ai des parents chiants, c'est tout ce que e peux dire.

Dstine : Moi aussi, je t'aime. Ça va être dur de pas se voir pendant 1 an... Bouhou ! Tu vas me manquer !

Hentaï-chan : Lol ! Désolée pour les fautes, il est vrai que je ne regarde plus beaucoup... Enfin, pour ce qui est de l'intrigue... Ben c'est intriguant pour moi, dans ma tête je veux dire... J'ai l'histoire, mais pour ce qui est de la coucher sur du papier, c'est plus dur... Argh ! Surchauffe !

Léti : Contente que le chapitre précédent t'aie plu ! J'espère que celui-ci aussi... ?

Seilin : Moi ? Sadique ? Mais nan... Argh, cette fausse auréole m'étrangle ! Bon, oui, c'est vrai, je suis sadique... Et j'adore ! Muahahaha ! Je sais que les chapitre sont courts, mais déjà que pour ça je mets trois siècles, qu'est-ce que ça serait avec des chaps de 45 pages, ne ?

Gabrielle : Voili voilà ! Contente /chibi eyes/

Karasu999 : Mais ils sont toujours mignons ! Même quand ils souffrent ! Surtout quand ils souffrent ! Muahahaha ! Mode-of-tarée... ! Ahem... Excusez-moi. Je voulais dire, ils sont mignons en toute circonstances, ce sont des bisho, ne ?

Sei : La voilà, la voilà... Désolée pour l'attente.

Bonne lecture, les gens.

**Chapitre 5 :**

Gojô était sagement retourné en cours après l'incident Sanzô, mais ce n'était néanmoins pas pour écouter le cours : il demeurait pensif, se demandant ce que pouvait bien avoir le blond. Ce type l'avait empêcher de faire des bêtises dignes d'un gamin de collège, il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état... Lorsque la sonnerie libératrice retentit, il fut l'un des premiers dehors et parti au pas de course vers l'infirmerie ; chemin faisant, il croisa une tête qu'il connaissait bien :

« Dokugakuji ? Ça va pas ? »

L'intéressé releva la tête, le fixant. Il avait une clope au bec, comme d'habitude, mais ce qui intriguait vraiment Gojô, c'était le regard vague qu'il avait, un regard douloureux... Que c'était-il donc passé ?

« Sanzô va bien ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Il va mieux... » répliqua le pion.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » voulu savoir Gojô.

« Retourne en cours. » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Renfrogné, l'adolescent obéit néanmoins. Il comprenait que Dokugakuji n'allait pas très bien mais il en ignorait la raison. Il n'écouta bien sûr rien du cours suivant, l'esprit torturé par des questions sans queue ni tête à foison ; ce fut Kôgaiji qui le tira de ses pensées :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » chuchota ce dernier.

« Sanzô me préoccupe... » rétorqua Gojô.

« Sanzô ? » répéta son voisin de table sans comprendre.

« Le pion blond. » précisa le kappa. « Il a l'air d'aller franchement mal... Et je comprend pas pourquoi... »

« Ça te taraude à ce point ? » s'étonna Kôgaiji.

« Ce mec a fait beaucoup pour moi... » s'expliqua Gojô. « Je lui dois beaucoup, c'est tout. »

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris, puis il reporta son attention sur le cours, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il semblait faire. Gojô se replongea dans ses pensées, tant et si bien qu'il ne prêta plus attention à rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

De son côté, Kôgaiji avait bien du mal à rester concentré : il avait une espèce de douleur bizarre qui parcourait son corps, l'impression que quelque chose de démangeait... Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour penser à autre chose mais c'était bien en vain. Qu'avait-il ? Non, en fait, il ne se posait pas la question, il le savait : cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus pris. C'était la seule réponse possible, il n'en avait plus pris depuis qu'il était là et il commençait à en ressentir des effets... Son regard se posa sur ses mains : elles tremblaient. Il se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieure, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête tant son crâne était rempli des pulsations de son propre cœur... ! Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Gojô, peut-être que...

OoO

Hakkaï soupira à nouveau en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de café, son regard prouvait qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs...

« J'ai laissé Sanzô dans sa cellule, pour moi, c'était la seule place que pouvait occuper un criminel... A chaque fois que j'y repense, je me demande encore comment j'arrive à regarder Sanzô en face à présent... »

Yaone considérait son supérieur avec intérêt, écoutant attentivement la suite de son histoire. Le brun avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres, à la fois tendre et triste...

_FLASH BACK_

Les bagarres étaient fréquentes et bien plus violentes à ce moment-là. Mais à vrai dire, c'était le rôle des surveillants de s'occuper de ça ; Hakkaï se moquait bien de ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver, ce n'étaient que des criminels après tout...

« Je vais te faire la peau, connard ! »

Le psychologue tourna la tête, son attention attirée par ce haussement de voix. C'était une nouvelle bagarre... Plusieurs adolescents semblaient vouloir se battre entre eux, des vétérans des lieux pour la plupart...

« Tss... » Hakkaï allait en détourner les yeux lorsque quelque chose attira à nouveau son attention : un éclair blond.

Sanzô était là, debout, fixant les cinq adolescents qui lui faisaient face. Ils devaient avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que lui... Mais il semblait passablement désavantagé par sa carrure : il avait un corps fin, il n'était pas spécialement grand et semblait d'une fragilité excessive... Le grand brun demeura interdit, regardant la scène.

« C'est pas parce que t'es le chouchou d'un de ces cons de pions qu'on va te laisser vivre ! » ricana l'un d'entre eux.

Le petit blond ne répondit rien, regardant simplement ses adversaires à tour de rôle. Son visage était de marbre, pourtant, on sentait déjà une grande tension au sein du petit groupe... Hakkaï n'avait toujours pas bougé, observant tout simplement le déroulement de la chose. Celui qui semblait être le chef de la petite bande eût un sourire mauvais :

« Alors ? Ça devrait pas t'emmerder une bagarre, paraît que t'as déjà buté quelqu'un... »

Sanzô ne bougea pas, son visage toujours impassible, son regard s'étant figé dans celui du chef de bande. Un coup de vent passa, soulevant ses mèches de cheveux, faisant ressortir tout à coup la couleur crépusculaire de ses yeux, lui donnant un aspect étrange. L'un des jeunes voyou eût une hésitation, se redressant imperceptiblement ; mais le chef reprit :

« J'ai entendu dire que t'avais buté ton père, hein, couillon ? »

Hakkaï écarquilla les yeux : son père ? Il n'y avait rien de tel dans son dossier... ! Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, le lien de parenté aurait été mentionné... Il porta son attention sur le visage du jeune blond : celui-ci n'affichait plus du tout la même expression, ayant laisser son masque de marbre aux oubliettes, il affichait à présent un regard haineux et ses traits étaient déformés par un mélange de colère et de dégoût.

« Ce n'était pas... Mon père... ! » grinça-t-il.

« Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit... » ricana son adversaire.

« Retire ça. » Sanzô avait serré les poings.

« Pas question. » répliqua le chef de bande.

« Retire ça ! » ordonna à nouveau le blondinet en haussant la voix.

« Non ! »

Ce simple mot fut comme un déclic : Sanzô je jeta sur l'adolescent avec une rage non dissimuler et la seule chose que l'on pouvait percevoir qui se dégageait de lui c'était cette envie de meurtre. Le chef de bande devait l'avoir compris car son visage perdit toute trace de courage et il se mit à appeler ses comparses à grands cris, ceux-ci répondant comme de vulgaires chiens aux ordres de leur maître.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Hakkaï but une dernière gorgée de café et reposa sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Yaone était suspendue à ses lèvres, sa tasse toujours à moitié pleine dans les mains. Le brun poussa un soupir, regardant à nouveau la cour...

« Ils se sont battus sauvagement... Et je n'ai pas levé le petit doigt pour les arrêter. Je restais là, à regarder ce gamin blond qui se battait avec toute la force de la colère... »

« Vous ? Vous n'avez rien fait ? » s'étonna sa secrétaire.

« Oui... C'est surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Aujourd'hui encore, j'éprouve une certaine honte en y repensant... » avoua-t-il.

« Et comment cette histoire s'est-elle terminée ? » demanda alors la jeune femme.

« Sanzô a fini à l'infirmerie, mais il a envoyé certains de ces voyous à l'hôpital... J'étais intrigué par ce que j'avais entendu et j'ai décidé de faire quelques recherches... De mon côté... »

« Et... Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » souffla Yaone.

Hakkaï tourna vers elle un regard peiné, son sourire était triste ; il passa une main dans ses cheveux brun, ramenant quelques mèches en arrière.

« Et bien... »

OoO

Sanzô s'était quelques peu remis de son mal de crâne et déambulait à nouveau dans les couloirs. Il savait que les gosses étaient toujours en cours, ce n'était donc pas eux qu'il cherchait, mais bel et bien son collègue. Il avait été des lus stupides et des plus égoïstes avec Dokugakuji, il souhaitait au moins s'excuser. Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs, il connaissait ce bruit, depuis longtemps, il le connaissait même trop bien...

Il secoua la tête pour éviter de trop repenser au passé et poursuivit sa route en accélérant le pas. Où pouvait bien se trouver son collègue ? Il pestait ferme et aurait continuer longtemps s'il n'avait pas entendu du bruit derrière lui ; se retournant, le jeune pion reconnu l'un des enfants :

« Nataku ? »

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard à la fois inquiet et peiné, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sanzô regarda ce petit garçon au cheveux de jais refermer sa bouche d'un air désolé et s'approcher de lui pour lui saisir la manche de sa chemise. Nataku la serrait fortement entre ses doigts et la secoua doucement, comme s'il avait voulu attirer l'attention du blond.

« Hey... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sanzô s'agenouilla pour se mettre à peu près à la même hauteur que le jeune garçon. Celui-ci lui lança à nouveau un regard douloureux sans que le surveillant ne puisse le comprendre. Que voulait-il dire ? Il cessa de secouer le bras du jeune homme, fixant tristement le sol.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est Gojô ? » tenta de comprendre son aîné.

Nataku secoua négativement la tête. Non, ce n'était pas Gojô. Quelque chose d'autre inquiétait l'adolescent muet, mais Sanzô ne parvenait pas à comprendre... De plus, il était rare que Nataku vienne le voir : la seule fois qu'il était venu le chercher, c'était lorsqu'il avait trouvé Gojô adossé à un mur, inconscient, une trace carmine sur le mur... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc être assez grave pour que Nataku vienne le voir ?

La sonnerie retentit. L'adolescent leva la tête, lança un dernier regard au blond, tout aussi chargé de douleur, et s'en alla en courant. Le blond demeura un long moment pensif : que se passait-il ?

OoO

Nataku était retourné en cours, ne sachant s'il était en colère ou triste. Pourquoi ne le comprenait-on pas ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à parler, même dans ces cas-là ? Il fallait pourtant qu'il y arrive ! Mais Gojô n'était pas dans sa classe, ni même Gokû... Comment les prévenir ? Il demeura un moment pensif, se torturant l'esprit : il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Kôgaiji, mais ni Gojô ni Gokû ne semblaient le remarquer... ! Il leva la main pour attirer l'attention du professeur et désigna la porte, l'adulte l'autorisa à sortir, ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste. Il s'attarda dans les couloirs en évitant soigneusement de se faire voir : il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Il devenait urgent de faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Nataku soupira profondément, il avait espéré que Sanzô aurait compris... Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas...

« Nataku ! »

L'intéressé tourna la tête : l'un des murs de l'établissement possédait une ouverture grillagée qui donnait une bonne vue sur l'extérieur. Une jeune fille de son âge s'y tenait, souriante. Nataku la connaissait bien, ils avaient été amis avant même qu'il vienne dans cet endroit : Ririn était la seule qui s'inquiétait vraiment de savoir ce qu'il pensait, même si Gojô s'y intéressait aussi, elle était plus forte que lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de le comprendre. Il courut jusqu'au grillage, elle colla sa joue contre le fer froid, le jeune garçon déposa un baiser sur sa peau douce.

« Ça faisait longtemps... » murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête : ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine alors qu'ils avaient pour habitude de se voir tout les jours. Les deux cours étaient collées l'une à l'autre mais n'étaient en contact que par un grillage... Nataku fit un mouvement de la tête, lui posant une question muette.

« J'étais pas là... Je me suis battue avec une fille, elle est allée à l'infirmerie et moi je suis allée en isolement... Je t'ai beaucoup manqué ? » rit-elle, un brin de malice dans les yeux.

Nataku hocha la tête. Oui, elle lui avait manqué. Comment le contraire aurait-il pu être possible ? Ils avaient fait la même connerie et avaient partagé tant de choses ensemble... Ils étaient tous deux orphelins mais ils se suffisaient, ils étaient chacun la famille de l'autre et n'avaient rien besoin d'autre. Frère et sœur, rien de plus...

« Toi aussi... » sourit-elle, puis son sourire s'effaça un peu en remarquant l'air préoccupé qu'arborait son ''frère''. « Ça ne va pas ? »

Le jeune garçon secoua négativement la tête, son visage affichait un air à la fois triste et perplexe, ce qui intrigua un peu plus son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

**A SUIVRE**

Sahad : c'est pas bien long, désolée, j'ai essayer de me dépêcher un peu... J'espère ne pas avoir trop bâclé ce chapitre...A la prochaine, les gens !


	6. Malaise

**Let me be**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Je vais finir par croire que je radote beaucoup mais désolée pour l'attente, c'est pas simple de marier études supérieures (même si on glande pas grand-chose) et créativité.

Note 2 : réponse aux reviews !

Smirnoff : Hey, hey ! Alors comme ça on attend le lemon avec impatience ? Et bien faut prendre ton mal en patience, ma grande. Désolée, mais je crois que dans l'histoire, le moment est un peu mal choisi... Lol. Je suis vache, hein ? Meuh !

Karasu999 : Ririn est effectivement apparue, je ne sais toujours pas si d'autres persos vont apparaître ; je pense que c'est peut-être un peu trop d'essayer de tous les caser dedans, mais bon... On verra bien !

Jenni944 : voilà la suite.

Seilin : Contente que tu aimes ! Mais j'ai décidée d'être un peu sadique... Muahahaha ! Ne t'inquiète pas, les explications viendront en temps et en heure.

Dstine : Merci ma Dstine ! Je sais que c'est court mais vu que maintenant je les tape pendant les cours de bureautique, ça prend énormément de temps... Désolée. J'espère que tu verras la uite depuis l'Irlande. Kissous !

Onarluca : Merci du compliment ! Espérons que celui-ci sera à la hauteur !

Lily-kohai : Toi aussi, tu aimes ce tandem ? Cool ! Mais j'ai peur de te décevoir à la fin de cette histoire... Enfin, bon, vive les sales gosses quand c'est pas nous qui les avons !

Fanderpg : Contente ! Lol ! Mais bon, même si ce chapitre est... Enfin, tu verras, comme j'ai dit à Seilin, les explications viendront en temps et en heure. Courage !

Bonne lecture, les gens.

**Chapitre 6 :**

Kôgaiji était dans sa chambre, la nuit était tombée et Gokû dormait déjà profondément. Le rouquin était assis sur son lit, pensif ; sa main droite se crispait sur son avant-bras gauche avec force, les ongles s'enfonçaient sous la peau en minces croissants de lune qui se tintaient de rouge. Il déglutit et fixa le tiroir du bureau : il l'avait rangée là et l'envie le démangeait d'aller la chercher. Mais il ne devait pas, non... Peut-être n'aurait-il plus la chance d'en posséder une...

Gokû émit un faible gémissement, faisant sursauter son aîné qui se leva et se percha sur la pointe des pieds pour le voir : le petit brun dormait toujours. Kôgaiji lâcha un soupir de soulagement et se rassit sur son lit. Il n'avait absolument pas sommeil, il n'y avait qu'elle qui peuplait ses songes... Le sommeil venait à lui manquer. Il se sentit soudainement nauséeux et jugea bon de s'allonger, cela passerait sûrement... Avec un peu de temps...

OoO

« Mr. Hakkaï ! » l'interpella une voix féminine.

« Ah, bonjour Yaone. » la salua le directeur en accompagnant sa phrase d'une légère inclination de la tête. « Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

« Pour tout vous dire... Non. » avoua-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à cette histoire que vous m'avez racontée... »

« Je comprend... Cette histoire est assez marquante, mais vous ne l'avez pourtant pas vécue... » sourit tristement Hakkaï en traversant la porte de son bureau. « Vous mourez d'envie d'aller parler à Sanzô, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien... Oui... » souffla la jeune femme, l'y suivant. « Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerai savoir... »

« Sur son passé ? » supposa le brun.

La secrétaire acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Cette histoire l'intriguait au plus haut point, il y avait encore quelques petites choses qu'elle ne parvenait pas totalement à saisir. Mais plus que ça, elle regardait les autres enfants de ce pénitencier avec un regard peu à peu différent... Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à chasser de son esprit qu'à ses yeux, ils étaient des criminels ; mais son esprit semblait admettre qu'ils ne l'étaient pas tous volontairement ou du moins que quelque chose les avait menés à agir de la sorte.

Un soupir de Hakkaï la ramena dans le bureau dans lequel ils se trouvaient, il affichait toujours cet air légèrement peiné, comme s'il se rendait coupable du malheur de ces adolescents...

« Sanzô... N'apprécierait pas qu'on le questionne là-dessus... C'est du moins ce que je crois, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui reposer des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé... Je ne suis au courant de certaines choses que grâce à Dokugakuji. »

« Dokugakuji ? » répéta Yaone sans comprendre.

« Oui... » approuva Hakkaï. « Lui-même... Je vous mentirais si je disais que j'ai sauvé Sanzô... Car c'est grâce à lui si Sanzô est là... Avez-vous remarqué la petite chaîne qui pend à son cou ? »

« Ou-Oui... » acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais... Quel rapport ? »

« Je me souviens lorsque Dokugakuji et moi l'avons trouvé...C'est une nuit que je n'oublierai jamais... » le regard émeraude du directeur glissa lentement vers les abysses de sa mémoires.

_FLASH BACK_

« Tout est en ordre. » murmura Dokugakuji. « Les adolescents seront de retour de l'hôpital d'ici peu... »

« Cela fait tout de même deux mois. » grogna Hakkaï.

« Tout est en ordre. » répéta le jeune pion d'un ton plus sûr.

Le psychologue haussa un sourcil et soupira : il ne cherchait plus à comprendre ce jeune homme qui semblait être sûr de détenir la vérité. D'ailleurs que savait-il ?

« Dites, Sanzô est toujours en isolement ? » demanda soudainement le surveillant, brisant ainsi un lourd silence qui s'était glissé entre eux.

« Bien entendu... » répliqua Hakkaï.

« Monsieur ? » s'étonna Dokugakuji. « Votre voix semble moins sûre qu'il n'y a quelques mois... »

L'intéressé haussa les épaules en guise de réponse : bien sûr que sa voix était moins sûre, avec ce qu'il savait ! Mais cela ne faisait que peaufiner l'idée qu'il s'était faite du petit blond. Mais le jeune pion ne semblait pas vouloir se taire :

« Vous savez ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

« Parce que vous le savez ? » ironisa le psychologue.

« Malheureusement... » soupira son vis-à-vis.

Hakkaï s'arrêta net, bientôt imité par le jeune homme, celui-ci le fixa d'un regard indéchiffrable. Il attendait vraisemblablement quelque chose... Son aîné réfléchit un moment puis lâcha :

« Si vous parlez de la victime, oui, je suis au courant. »

« Apparemment, Sanzô aurait fait une belle erreur... » répondit Dokugakuji. « Savez-vous les détails de l'histoire ? »

« Il a tué cet homme pour lui prendre le peu qu'il avait, je suppose... » marmonna son interlocuteur.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Le jeune pion se retourna presque brutalement, faisant face au jeune psychologue, ce dernier sursauta d'ailleurs, n'ayant jamais vu le jeune brun dans cet état. Dokugakuji dévisageait son supérieur avec une insolence toute nouvelle, il s'en rendit compte et détourna les yeux :

« Il... Il a tué cet homme parce que... »

« Vous savez quelque chose ? » demanda alors Hakkaï.

« ... » le surveillant baissa un peu la tête. « Il... Je l'ai entendu parler... Il lui arrive de parler tout seul, comme si quelqu'un était en face de lui... »

Le psychologue le considéra un long moment avant de prendre un air pensif, il ne s'était pas beaucoup penché sur la question qui semblait vraisemblablement plus profonde. Il eût un mouvement de tête :

« Allons le voir. »

Dokugakuji hocha la tête et l'invita à le suivre. Ils marchèrent un long moment dans les bâtiments et traversèrent de nombreux couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un coin plus sombre. Les murs étaient délabrés, des trous s'étaient faits dans les parois de béton, il devait y avoir une fuite dans l'un d'eux car le mur s'effritait plus vite que les autres. Hakkaï n'aimait pas cet endroit, les cachots de détention n'étaient pas le meilleur des lieux à visités mais ils étaient suffisants pour les punis...

« C'est là... » murmura soudainement son vis-à-vis en désignant une lourde porte en bois usée.

Hakkaï hocha la tête, Dokugakuji prit ses clés et en glissa une dans la serrure, elle tourna dans un bruit sinistre, rapidement suivi par le long râle de la porte. Elle donnait sur une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, on ne voyait rien à plus de un mètre...

« Sanzô, Mr. Hakkaï désire te parler. »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Ce n'était pas très surprenant du point de vue de Hakkaï, il s'attendait à voir l'adolescent sortir de la pièce d'un pas lent, comme tous ceux qui passaient par les cellules d'isolement... Mais en jetant un coup d'œil au jeune pion, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas ; le surveillant s'avança un peu :

« Sanzô ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit une nouvelle fois, Dokugakuji tendit la main vers l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière. Les deux hommes eurent un hoquet de surprise, pétrifiés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux : le jeune blond était là, devant eux, la tête ballante, ses cheveux cachaient son visage mais ses membres ne bougeait pas, son corps dans la continuité de la corde qui le raccrochait à une poutre du plafond. Hakkaï en était bouche bée et ce fut Dokugakuji qui le ramena à la réalité : le jeune homme se précipita et détacha l'adolescent, le prenant dans ses bras. Son cri de douleur transperça le silence et se répandit dans le couloir ; ce cri glaça le sang du psychologue mais il pouvait y lire comme dans un livre... Ce cri déchirant était la plus grande preuve d'amour qu'il lui avait jamais été donnée d'entendre...

Dokugakuji serrait le corps inerte du jeune garçon contre lui, ses phalanges en devenaient blanches tant il le serrait. Des larmes brûlantes perlaient sur ses joues, alors que peu à peu il sentait un vide grandir en lui...

« Sanzô... Nande... ? Sanzô... ! »

FIN FLASH BACK 

Yaone dévisagea Hakkaï avec un mélange de crainte, de surprise et d'incompréhension. Elle secoua la tête doucement puis souffla :

« Comment est-ce possible ? Sanzô est... Bien là ! »

« Oui... » approuva son supérieur. « En réalité, nous sommes arrivés au bon moment... Sanzô n'était pas mort, seulement inconscient. Lorsqu'il s'est mit à tousser, nous l'avons directement emmené à l'hôpital puis il est revenu ici et est allé à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait plus besoin de grands soins... »

OoO

Sanzô arriva à la hauteur de son collègue :

« Oi, Doku. »

« Sanzô ? » s'étonna ce dernier. « C'est rare de te voir près du bâtiment des cellules d'isolement, d'habitude tu le fuis comme la peste. »

« Je sais... » grogna le blond. « Je viens te voir pour autre chose... »

Le brun dévisagea son ami avec surprise et hocha la tête, ils sortirent dans la cour déserte et il s'assit à même le sol, Sanzô préférant rester debout. Le blond sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma.

« Encore en train de te pourrir les poumons ? » sourit Dokugakuji.

« Doku, t'es mal placé pour me faire ce genre de remarque. » répliqua son jeune collègue.

« Toujours aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison... » soupira son vis-à-vis. « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sanzô demeura un moment silencieux, ne soufflant dans le vent qu'un vague nuage de fumée de temps en temps. Dokugakuji patientait : il était habitué aux longs silences du blond ainsi qu'à sa réserve ; il était rare que Sanzô se confie... Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes que celui-ci ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« Doku... J'ai un problème... »

« C'est ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, tu radotes, mon grand... » répondit l'intéressé. « T'as été voir Hakkaï pour tes problèmes de souvenirs ? »

Sanzô, toujours adossé au mur et le regard vague, secoua négativement la tête. Il reprit d'une voix éteinte, comme un enfant prit en faute :

« Je ne suis pas taré... »

« C'est pas question d'être taré ou non ! » soupira Dokugakuji. « Mais tu as un problème, là, maintenant ! Et tu as besoin d'aide ! »

Le blond ne répondit rien, se contentant de lâcher un nouveau soupir de fumée, gardant sa cigarette à la bouche. Non, il n'irait pas : il n'avait pas besoin d'un psy, il n'était pas dingue. Il... Il devait être dans une mauvaise passe, voilà tout. Pourtant...

« Bah, ça passera... finit-il par murmurer.

- ... Sanzô... J'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire, mais c'est un conseil d'ami : va voir Hakkaï... répondit le brun. Ça ne te coûte rien...

- Si... répliqua son ami. Ma fierté.

- Fous-la de côté ! s'exclama Dokugakuji qui commençait à s'emporter. J'te rappelle que c'est pas la fierté qui nourrit son homme !

- Je sais... répliqua Sanzô. Mais je n'irai pas voir un psy, je ne suis pas timbré.

- Timbré ? répéta son collègue comme s'il s'agissait de la pire des insultes. Et tous ces mômes ? Ils sont timbrés ? Parce qu'ils doivent voir Hakkaï ?

- C'est pas pareil...

- C'est exactement la même chose ! s'énerva-t-il. Tu as besoin d'être assister !

- J'aurais pas dû venir te voir. »

Ces paroles tombèrent dans la conversation comme la misère sur le monde, Dokugakuji ouvrit la bouche une première fois mais aucun son n'en sortit, ce ne fut qu'à la deuxième tentative qu'il parvint à formuler sa phrase :

« Sanzô... Nande... ?

- J'aurais pas dû venir... Je le savais... ajouta le blond.

- Sanzô... souffla son ami.

- Je devrais le savoir depuis le temps... continuait le jeune homme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? articula le brun.

- ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus un enfant... »

Et sur ces quelques mots, il jeta son mégot et s'éloigna sous le regard troublé de son aîné. Sanzô retourna errer dans les couloirs, perdu dans ses pensées. Oui, il n'avait plus 15 ans, il n'avait plus à aller se placer sous l'aile de son ancien compagnon. Il devait s'en sortir seul... Et il y parviendrait.

**--- A SUIVRE !**

Sahad : Yatta ! Et un chapitre en plus, enfin ! Yahou ! Bon, ok, vu la taille et le temps que j'ai mis, y a pas de quoi festoyer... Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours, les gens ! A plus !


	7. Kissu

**Let me be**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Encore fait quelques changements, je m'embrouille dans les prénoms, c'est grave !

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le cours avait probablement débuté. Gojô soupira, en réalité, il s'en contre-fichait totalement ; aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, c'était énervant et bien trop de chose trottaient dans sa tête. Il extirpa une cigarette du paquet qu'i avait réussi à prendre à l'un de leur surveillants favoris et l'alluma avec le briquet qu'il avait trouvé dans le paquet. La bouffée de nicotine glissa en lui, il en soupira de bien être : la dernière remontait à un bon moment.

A présent qu'il se sentait un peu mieux, il se pencha sur les problèmes qui tournoyaient dans son esprit : qu'arrivait-il à Sanzô ? Et en parlant de lui, où était-il ? Et Dokugakuji ? Il l'avait croisé récemment et lui avait trouvé une mine horriblement sombre. A quoi tout cela rimait-il ? Il grimaça en s'adossant un peu plu contre le mur : il ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse à toutes ces questions et cela l'exaspérait ; il allait tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa précieuse cigarette lorsque quelque chose attira son attention : Gokû traversait la cour d'un pas lent, l'air morose... Le rouquin le considéra un moment avant de siffler, attirant l'attention du jeune garçon.

Le brun vint le rejoindre, il esquissa un sourire pour le saluer mais ce dernier disparut bien vite. Gojô haussa un sourcil et, sans même pendre la peine de lui dire ''bonjour'' ou toute autre formule de politesse, lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu tires une de ces gueules... »

« C'est Kôgaiji... » murmura le petit brun. « Il est pas comme d'habitude... »

« Comment ça ? » le rouquin ne comprenait pas.

« Je sais pas comment dire... Il est juste différent... Il reste toujours ailleurs... Je sais pas... »

Gojô l'écouta patiemment en hochant la tête... Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ramenant en arrière ; décidément, cet endroit n'était pas un pénitencier comme les autres. Mais peut-être tout cela ne le regardait-il pas... Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gokû qui affichait une mine assez sombre pour que l'on soit persuadé que le monde allait disparaître dans les secondes qui suivaient...

« T'en veux ? » proposa-t-il en lui tendant la cigarette. « Des fois, ça permet de penser un peu à autre chose... »

Le petit singe fixa la cigarette d'un air dubitatif puis la prit, la porta à ses lèvres et aspira. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre : il fut bientôt prit d'une quinte de toux sous le regard amusé de son vis-à-vis.

« C'est - TOUSSE – Pas drôle ! –TOUSSE - »

« Ah, si, c'est tordant ! »

Le petit brun eût une moue boudeuse mais finit par laisser un sourire étirer ses lèvres, le fou-rire du rouquin le gagna bientôt. Ils ne se calmèrent qu'au bout de quelques minutes puis Gojô se tourna vers le petit brun :

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Gokû cessa net de rire et même se sourire, son visage se fit triste, comme celui d'un enfant qui vient de se faire gronder ; il inspira puis, d'une voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure, annonça :

« Kôgaiji va partir. »

« Hein ? » le rouquin haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas. « Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Sans vouloir te vexer, vous êtes ici pou un petit moment... C'est parce que vous vous êtes disputés que tu dis ça ? »

« Non... » nia le petit singe. « Mais si Kôgaiji s'éloigne, c'est qu'il va disparaître un jour... »

Gojô ne comprenait rien de ce que lui disait le jeune garçon. Que voulait-il dire par ''Kôgaiji va partir'' ? C'était insensé...

OoOoO

Kôgaiji s'adossa à un mur, il avait froid, il avait mal, son corps le brûlait, le démangeait... Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, recroquevillés sur lui-même, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, ses mains lui broyant les bras. Il déglutit difficilement et s'adossa complètement au mur, ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel et contemplèrent son gris poussière ; il soupira... Il n'en pouvait plus...

Il savait pertinemment qu'il devrait être en cours mais il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant, non... C'était de mal en pis et Gokû s'en rendait compte. Kôgaiji se recroquevilla à nouveau et enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de ses bras dans l'espoir de penser à une autre douleur que celle qui le rongeait. L'image du tiroir de sa commode lui revenait sans cesse... Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose ! Il le fallait ! Il... !

« Kôgaiji ? »

L'intéressé ne releva même pas la tête : il se foutait royalement de qui pouvait bien avoir envie de lui parler ou de le convaincre d'aller en cours. Il continua son petit balancement sans se soucier de cette voix.

« Kôgaiji, ça va ? » recommença cette personne.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher et sentit quelqu'un s'accroupir à ses côtés. Une main se posa sur son bras et se retira : peut-être ce type avait-il senti et vu le sang ? Bah, peu lui importait, il avait autre chose à penser. Une main se glissa sous sa frange et lui obligea à lever la tête ; ces cheveux blonds, ce regard améthyste...

« Sanzô... ? » articula Kôgaiji d'une voix un peu pâteuse, comme s'il venait de se réveillé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu glandes là ? Tu devrais être en cours... » lui fit remarquer le jeune pion.

« J'sais... » grogna le rouquin en repoussant la main de son vis-à-vis et rebaissant un peu la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » voulu savoir le blond.

« J'veux pas y aller, c'est tout. » répondit l'adolescent sur le ton bougon d'un gamin boudeur.

« Tu crois pas que t'as passé l'âge des caprices ? » grogna Sanzô. « Allez, lève-toi. »

« Non. » répliqua Kôgaiji du tac au tac.

La main de son interlocuteur lui chopa le bras et, au bout de quelques instants à peine, le relâcha comme s'il s'y était brûlé :

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Kôgaiji, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu pisses le sang... ! »

« Parce que ça te regarde ? » grommela-t-il d'un ton maussade.

« Ecoute, je sais pas ce que t'as mais ça serait pas mal d'arrêter les conneries, je te rappelle que t'as quand même Gokû... ! »

Kôgaiji ne répondit rien, se laissant empoigner comme une poupée de chiffon. Sanzô se calma un peu et s'accroupit à nouveau à ses côtés, il s'alluma une cigarette et lui tendit le paquet :

« T'en veux une ? »

Les yeux de l'adolescent fixèrent quelques instants l'objet avant qu'il ne lève des doigts poisseux de sang pour prendre une clope et la porter à sa bouche. Le blond lui tendit le briquet et attendit ; le rouquin n'avait pas pour habitude de fumer mais rien ne pourrait empirer son état. Il ne toussa même pas et inspira profondément une longue bouffée de nicotine.

Sanzô s'assit à côté de lui, s'adossant lui aussi au mur et fumant. Il attendit quelques minutes, il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche : parfois, le silence s'avère être la meilleure des questions.

« J'en ai marre... » souffla finalement le rouquin. « J'aurais mieux fait de me faire sauter le caisson quand j'en avais l'occasion... »

« Et Gokû ? » hasarda le jeune pion en lâchant un petit nuage blanchâtre.

Kôgaiji ne répondit d'abord pas, comme s'il y réfléchissait, imaginant toutes les possibilités. Il soupira et grogna :

« Il s'en serait sorti... »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que non. » répliqua calmement Sanzô.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. L'adolescent se redressa légèrement pour s'adosser complètement au mur et fixa le ciel, cigarette à la bouche. Son regard était lointain, songeur... Il esquissa un sourire un peu forcé, comme si cela lui était douloureux, et murmura :

« Z'avez déjà eu envie de tout plaquer ? »

« ça m'est déjà arrivé, oui... » avoua le blond en se massant le cou. « Mais heureusement, un imbécile sorti dont ne sait où m'a aidé à temps... »

« Et vous avez envie d'être cet imbécile, aujourd'hui ? » ricana le jeune garçon.

« Pourquoi pas... »

Kôgaiji inclina légèrement la tête, son regard se portant sur son vis-à-vis. Il le considéra un long moment avant que Sanzô ne lui rende son regard, ils observèrent le silence quelques minutes puis le rouquin reporta son regard sur le ciel.

« J'ai mal... » murmura-t-il.

« Mal ? » répéta son interlocuteur.

« Ouais... » acquiesça l'adolescent. « Comme si une bestiole me bouffait de l'intérieur... »

Sanzô le dévisagea, intrigué : que voulait-il dire ? Le jeune rouquin n'exposa pourtant pas sa pensée, restant plongé dans le mutisme. Il avait le regard fixe même s'il ne regardait rien en particulier, les yeux dans le vague ; le blond jeta son mégot et saisit l'adolescent par l'épaule :

« Eh, le môme... »

« Sanzô... » souffla le jeune garçon, sa voix se brisant. « J'ai mal... ! »

Des larmes brûlantes commencèrent à perler le long de ses joues alors qu'il baissait la tête en se recroquevillant, répétant qu'il avait mal. Sanzô ne comprenait pas ce qui blessait autant l'adolescent mais, se souvenant de son propre état quelques années plus tôt et de l'attention que lui avait portée Dokugakuji, il se pencha et attira doucement le jeune garçon contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras et le berçant doucement. Kôgaiji se laissa aller à cette étreinte, ce support, il laissa libre court à ses larmes, ses doigts serrant convulsivement la chemise du jeune pion alors que des gémissements étouffés s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Ils demeurèrent un long moment immobiles. Le jeune rouquin s'apaisant peu à peu, son souffle retrouva presque un rythme normal, mais il ne s'écarta pas pour autant de son vis-à-vis. Sanzô n'esquissa pas un seul geste pour l'écarter, attendant patiemment que le jeune garçon se sente un peu mieux.

« Sanzô... »

« Hm ? »

« Tu as dit que tu avais déjà eu envie de tout plaquer... Tu veux bien... Me raconter... ? » demanda l'adolescent.

Le blond soupira mais s'exécuta, peut-être au fond Dokugakuji avait-il raison, peut-être devait-il effectivement se confier à quelqu'un... Mais sûrement pas à un psychiatre. Il lui narra son histoire, son arrivée dans le pénitencier, sa rencontre avec Hakkaï, comment il avait vécu dans sa cellule d'isolement, côtoyé Dokugakuji, comment celui-ci l'avait sauvé puis réprimandé après sa tentative de pendaison... Il s'arrêta là et se massa de nouveau la gorge. Kôgaiji ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois et le blond commençait à se demander sincèrement si le jeune garçon ne s'était pas endormi dans ses bras, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas car celui-ci releva la tête, légèrement songeur.

« Dokugakuji t'a donc sauvé la vie... » souffla-t-il.

« Ouais... Et je dois dire que je lui en serais encore longtemps reconnaissant. » acquiesça le jeune pion.

« Et... Comment t'a-t-il sauvé la vie ? » l'interrogea alors le rouquin. « Après tout, tu aurais très bien pu réessayer après... »

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir. » répondit simplement le blond.

« Dis. »

Sanzô soupira et considéra l'adolescent, celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux et ses mains ne s'étaient pas desserrées d'un pouce sur sa chemise, attendant vraisemblablement une réponse. Le blond soupira et se pencha, déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Kôgaiji qui, mis à part écarquiller les yeux, n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Sanzô s'écarta au bout de quelques instants et ajouta :

« Comme ça. Bon, tu éviteras de sécher le prochain cours... »

Le rouquin n'avait pas bougé, les yeux toujours écarquillés et ne parvint qu'à hocher la tête. Le surveillant se leva et aida le jeune garçon à se lever à son tour. Au moment de partir, Kôgaiji se retourna et, s'avançant rapidement, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis qui demeura interdit à son tour.

« C'était un prêté pour un rendu. » répliqua le rouquin avant de s'en aller.

Sanzô demeura encore un long moment immobile, les yeux scrutant le mur derrière lequel l'adolescent avait disparu. Il sortit une clope et l'alluma, lâchant un petit nuage de brouillard, un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Il semblerait que ce soit bien moi l'imbécile, cette fois... »

**A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : Un chapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitre ! J'y croyais plus moi-même ! Je suis vraiment désolée, les gens, mais on est surchargés de boulot en ce moment ! Vous me croyez pas ? Trois power point à préparer pour la semaine prochaine avec deux travaux de groupes, ajouter à cela un dialogue plus un texte de théâtre, et saupoudrer de devoirs d'espagnol et d'anglais. Mettez ce plat à cuire dans quatre heures trente de compta, maths appliquées à l'éco et proba et vous obtiendrez une journée chez nous. Voilà... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout de même plu. Kissous les gens, et à la prochaine !


	8. Sale caractère

**Let me be**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : J'espère que mes quelques erreurs ne vous auront pas trop embrouillés... Sincèrement désolée.

Note 2 : réponses aux reviews !

Onarluca : Merci ! A la prochaine !

Smi-chan : Kikou Smi-chan ! Contente que cette petite fic te plaise et oui tu as deviné juste (sauf que je ne sais pas à quelle drogue je voulais qu'il soit accro donc je ne le précise pas dans l'histoire). Mais bon, tu sais, ils sont un peu tous couillons dans leur genre, c'est pas leur faute. Héhé... !

Kyochan95 : Merci pour ta lecture ! Et oui, j'ai honte de l'avouer mais j'ai bien merdé dans mon histoire avec les prénoms... Désolée. Mais merci de m'en avoir fait la remarque ! Grâce à toi, l'histoire va reprendre son cours normal ! Merci encore !

**Chapitre 8 :**

Sanzô se rendit au bureau de Hakkaï, songeur. Il haussa un sourcil en constatant que Yaone le regardait d'un air inhabituel... Bah, peu lui importait. Il ouvrit la porte de son supérieur hiérarchique et attendit sagement qu'il lui dise d'entrer ; ceci fait, il pénétra dans la pièce et eût droit à un nouveau regard inhabituel :

« Sanzô... Ce sang... ? » souffla le brun.

« Hein ? » suivant le regard de son vis-à-vis, le blond jeta un coup d'œil à sa chemise. « Ah... C'est un des mômes... »

« Un des mômes ? » répéta le psychologue d'un air inquiet.

« Ouais... Faudrait p'têt que t'ailles le voir... » proposa Sanzô. « Quoique je peux peut-être m'en occuper... Mais je ne suis pas un pro. »

« J'irai le voir au moins pour voir son état... » murmura Hakkaï. « De qui s'agit-il ? »

« Du jeune Kôgaiji qui est arrivé récemment. » répondit le surveillant en s'asseyant et en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

« D'accord... » le regard émeraude se posa sur lui et un voile d'amusement passa sur le visage de son supérieur. « Tu ne devrais pas fumer autant... T'en es à combien ? »

« ... J'en sais rien, je compte plus le nombre de fois où j'en demande à Doku alors que j'en ai encore... » répliqua-t-il.

Hakkaï esquissa un sourire puis reporta son attention sur son ordinateur. Il ne leva pas les yeux de l'écran mais Sanzô savait qu'il lui parlait :

« Je regardais justement un dossier... »

« Celui de Gokû ? » demanda son interlocuteur.

« Non... » nia-t-il. « Celui de Nataku. »

« Nataku ? » répéta le blond, surpris. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est à la demande d'une gamine d'à côté... Je ne sais pas si tu vois qui c'est, il s'agit de Ririn. »

« Non, ça ne me dit rien... » avoua Sanzô.

« Elle m'a dit que d'après lui, quelqu'un avait un problème. Elle n'avait pas très bien compris parce que Nataku semblait très nerveux... » expliqua le brun. « Et si j'en crois ce que tu viens de me dire... Il y a des chances pour que ça soit Kôgaiji. »

Le jeune surveillant en resta muet, puis réfléchissant un peu, il se souvint du comportement bizarre de l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais... Il avait essayé de le prévenir, et lui, il n'avait rien compris. Il soupira n se massant la tempe et se leva :

« Je vais me changer. »

**OoOoO**

Gojô avait passer son heure de cours à repenser à ce que lui avait dit le jeune brun. Kôgaiji avait apparemment des problèmes mais est-ce qu'il avait le droit de s'en mêler ? C'était délicat. Ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça et s'il y mettait son grain de sel, ça ne serait peut-être pas très bien venu... Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux rouges, les ramenant en arrière. Il aperçût Kôgaiji dans le couloir et hésita : y aller ou non ? Bah, il fallait bien qu'il s'en fasse une idée ! Il n'était pas du genre à laisser ses potes crever la gueule ouverte ! Il se rapprocha de son ami en quelques enjambées rapides :

« Salut Kô. »

L'intéressé releva la tête vers lui et là, Gojô crût qu'il allait pousser un cri, aussi bien de surprise que de peur : son vis-à-vis avait une tête à faire peur, ses cernes dénonçaient un manque de sommeil évident et son teint était bien pâle.

« Salut... » finit tout de même par lui répondre le rouquin.

« Heu... Tu te sens bien ? » se hasarda Gojô. « T'as une tête qui ferait fuir ma grand-mère... Enfin, elle est plus là, mais je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait rassembler tous ses morceaux et partir en courant ! »

La plaisanterie fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Kôgaiji, il se passa la main sur le visage et murmura :

« Ça se voit tant que ça... ? »

« Suffisamment pour que Gokû s'inquiète... » répondit son interlocuteur en haussant les épaules. « Et moi aussi maintenant. »

« Ah... Il s'en fait... » sourit tristement l'adolescent. « J'essaye pourtant d'être comme d'habitude... »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda alors Gojô. « T'as l'air crevé... Tu dors, au moins ? »

« J'essaye... » répondit Kôgaiji.

« Eh, mon vieux... Tu sais que si t'as un problème, tu peux en parler ? » lui rappela son ami.

« Merci, Gojô... » répliqua-t-il. « Mais je crois que ça va aller... »

L'intéressé le considéra encore un moment avant d'hocher la tête : si le rouquin avait un problème, il viendrait le voir. Il n'avait pas à lui forcer la main, aussi retourna-t-il dans sa propre classe. Kôgaiji alla dans la sienne, bien qu'il n'y prêta pas grande attention, son corps le faisant encore souffrir. Il ne voyait plus que ça et n'entendait plus que ça : son corps douloureux. Ce fut une bousculade involontaire qui le ramena à lui : le cours était fini et les élèves sortaient.

Le rouquin sortit à son tour de la pièce et alla dans la cour, il ne savait pas et n'avait pas envie de savoir s'il avait encore cour dans la journée ; de toute façon, ça ne lui servait à rien puisqu'il savait à peine lire et écrire. La seule chose qu'on lui ait vraiment appris, c'était compter l'argent et basta. Pourtant perdu dans le monde de son esprit où résonnait sa douleur, une voix l'appelant attira son attention.

« Hé, toi ! »

Le rouquin stoppa, il releva vaguement la tête en une question muette.

« Oui, c'est à toi que je cause ! »

Le regard de l'adolescent se porta vers un grillage dans le mur de la cour, une jeune fille aux cheveux orangés s'y tenait et l'appelait vraisemblablement. Par un effort de volonté, il alla jusqu'au grillage où il s'adossa, se tenant les bras et tremblant comme s'il avait froid.

« Nataku m'a parlé d'un garçon... » lui murmura-t-elle. « C'est toi ? Celui qui va pas bien ? »

Kôgaiji ne lui adressa qu'un bref coup d'œil et reporta son regard sur la cour, il n'avait même pas envie de s'énerver, pourtant il lâcha :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me demander ça ? C'est vot' B.A. de l'année ? Si oui, tourne-toi vers quelqu'un d'autre, tu veux ? »

« Oh là, tout doux. » grogna la jeune fille. « Je fais que poser une question, moi. »

« Justement, on m'en pose trop et je n'aime pas ça. » répliqua sèchement le rouquin.

« Bon, ok. On est mal partis... Je m'appelle Ririn. » se présenta-t-elle.

« ... » il lui lança un nouveau coup d'œil et finit par répondre. « Kôgaiji. »

« T'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme... » lui fit remarquer Ririn.

« On me le dit souvent en ce moment... » grommela son interlocuteur.

« Tu trembles comme une feuille... T'as froid ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Ouais. Non. J'sais pas... » grimaça le rouquin. « J'ai mal partout... Mal... »

L'adolescente le considéra un moment en silence, comme pensive ; puis elle s'approcha un peu de lui et demanda plus bas :

« T'es en manque ? »

Pour toute réponse, son vis-à-vis lui lança un regard à la fois interrogateur et surpris. Elle haussa machinalement les épaules et sourit :

« Les gens qui n'y ont pas touché ont du mal à s'en rendre compte... Mais pour quelqu'un qui est passé par là, c'est évident... »

« T'es passé par là ? » répéta Kôgaiji, presque incrédule.

« Pas moi directement, mais mon frère, oui... » murmura-t-elle. « D'ailleurs, tu lui ressembles beaucoup... Mais bon, il est crevé maintenant. »

« Charmant... » sourit Kôgaiji d'un air fatigué.

« C'est bien pour ça que je te le dis : ça fait mal mais il faut tenir le coup. » lui souffla-t-elle. « Même si t'as mal à en crever, faut tenir le coup, ok ? »

Kôgaiji hocha vaguement la tête et se détacha du grillage. Il se foutait bien de ce qu'on pouvait lui dire maintenant. A vrai dire, ils le soûlaient tous un peu de vouloir absolument savoir s'il allait bien ou non, ça ne les regardait pas, c'était son corps, pas le leur. Elle le faisait marrer, celle-là, cette Ririn qui causait comme si elle savait ce que ça faisait... Mais personne ne pouvait comprendre comme ça faisait mal ! Il avait l'impression qu'un brasier s'était allumé en lui et chacune de ses veines semblaient vouloir le démanger... Il ressentait également un grand vide en lui, comme si, à la place de ses poumons, il y avait un trou béant...

Mal... Mal... ! Mal ! Ce mot tambourinait dans sa tête. Mais il fallait qu'il tienne le coup... Au moins jusqu'au soir... Juste ça... Peut-être que ça passerait d'ici là... ? Peut-être que tous ces cons l'auraient oublié... Peut-être que...

« Kôgaiji ! »

Putain, c'était trop beau... ! Il se retourna et se retrouva face à l'homme qui l'avait ''accueilli'' ici, un peu comme le grand maître de la maisonnée. Cette idée fit naître un sourire moqueur sur son visage mais Hakkaï ne s'en offusqua pas :

« Il faudrait que nous parlions... Tu as un petit peu de temps ? »

« Non, désolé. »

Sur ces quelques mots, il se détourna et commençait à s'en aller lorsque la main du brun le retint par l'épaule :

« Tu sais, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, il suffit de le dire... » murmura le psychologue. « Les gens ne lisent pas dans la tête des autres, c'est pourquoi il faut expliciter ce qu'il y a en toi, pour qu'on comprenne et qu'on t'aide... »

« Ah... Ok... J'essayerai... » promit vaguement l'adolescent en repoussant d'une main celle de son aîné.

Hakkaï soupira en laissant le jeune garçon partir : son métier était d'aider les jeunes qui le demandaient, il n'obtiendrait rien en le forçant... Peut-être valait-il mieux attendre le soir... ? Il se détourna et se rendit dans son bureau. Yaone lui adressa une question muette à laquelle il ne répondit pas, il retrouva Sanzô qui s'était changé :

« Alors ? »

« Comme tu dirais, il m'a joliment envoyé balader... Sauf que toi ça serait plus vulgaire. Je pense que je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il se calme pour lui parler... »

« Je vois... » soupira le blond. « Quel sale caractère... »

« Tu peux parler... » ricana Dokugakuji en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. « Niveau caractère, t'as bien le pire de tous ! »

« Doku... » grinça Sanzô.

« Quoi ? J'ai tort ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules. Il reporta son attention sur Hakkaï et demanda :

« Et pour Nataku ? »

« J'ai bien essayé de lui parler... » avoua Hakkaï. « Mais je n'arrive pas bien à le comprendre et ça récapitule en gros ce que m'a dit Ririn. »

« J'irai bien lui parler à celle-là... » marmonna Sanzô. « Elle sait peut-être quelque chose... »

« Elle n'en sait pas beaucoup plus que nous... » soupira le psychologue. « Et je ne sais pas si on peut en parler à Gokû... Après tout, c'est lui qui passe le plus de temps avec Kôgaiji. »

Le blond hocha la tête et se leva pour sortir de la pièce, suivit par Dokugakuji. Ils marchèrent un long moment dans les couloirs avant que Sanzô ne lance :

« C'est quoi toute cette histoire, à ton avis ? »

« J'en sais rien... » soupira Dokugakuji.

« T'en sais rien ou tu ne veux pas savoir ? » demanda subitement sn interlocuteur.

« Hé, c'est quoi ce sous-entendu ? » s'offusqua le brun. « Tu crois que je suis assez con pour laisser un gamin souffrir sous prétexte que tu t'y intéresses ! Faut arrêter de déconner, mon vieux ! »

La remarque porta visiblement car, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Sanzô détourna les yeux. Il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit :

« Désolé, Doku... Je déraille complètement en ce moment... »

« J'vois ça... » sourit gentiment l'intéressé en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. « Calme-toi, va, on va bien trouver une solution... »

« Doku... Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides toujours depuis cette époque... ? » souffla le blond en s'appuyant à une rambarde pour fixer la cour où les adolescents discutaient et jouaient.

« Voyons... » son ami prit un air pensif. « Parce que tu es buté, aveugle, paumé, stupide, fonceur, que tu... »

« C'est une façon de me faire des reproches... ? » grimaça Sanzô en sortant une cigarette.

« Oui et non... Mais si tu veux vraiment le savoir, c'est aussi parce que depuis cette époque, je n'ai toujours pas démordu... »

« Doku... »

« T'inquiète, je ferais rien pour t'empêcher de vivre, je suis pas comme ça. Je suis libre de t'aimer si je veux, non ? » sourit le brun.

« ... » un triste sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. « Merci, Doku... »

« De rien... » il lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux. « Si on t'aide pas, tu t'en sors pas... »

« Trop sympa... »

« Non, réaliste. »

« Je te déteste. » grinça Sanzô.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Sur ces quelques mots, les deux jeunes hommes poursuivirent leur chemin à travers les couloirs, s'affublant de charmants sobriquets. Sanzô appréciait la présence du brun, elle lui permettait de penser à autre chose, il se sentait bien avec lui ; c'était d'ailleurs quelque chose qui l'intriguait : il n se souvenait même plus du pourquoi de leur séparation. Il savait que c'était lui qui avait coupé les ponts mais pourquoi ? Peut-être Dokugakuji avait-il raison et qu'il devait aller voir un psy... ? Non ! Il n'en avait pas besoin ! Ça reviendrait au moment venu et puis voilà !

Ceci étant classé, il salua son vis-à-vis et alla jusque dans une chambre où Hakkaï avait accepté de le loger ; là, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et demeura pensif, la tête noyée dans les draps. Il repensait au jeune rouquin. Il lui avait parut si désemparé... Mais qu'est-ce qui causait ça ? Il l'ignorait toujours. Repassant leur discussion dans son esprit, il se remémora également ce qui s'en était suivit ; il fut alors frapper de constater qu'il n'avait pas du tout réfléchit quand il avait embrassé l'adolescent. Heureusement, le rouquin ne s'en était pas offusqué et avait même répondu favorablement à son geste... Dokugakuji avait-il agit sur un coup de tête lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois dans cette infirmerie ? Il ne trouva pas la réponse à cette question et, soudainement prit d'une puissante torpeur, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

**--- A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : Huitième chapitre ! Vive les vacances ! Même si elles sont sur le point de se terminer (je termine ce chapitre, nous sommes le 2 janvier). Bonne année à tous (même si je ne sais pas quand je posterais ce chapitre) !


	9. Liaison

**Let me be**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Rien de tel qu'un petit chapitre pour se remonter le moral en observant sa propre dégringolade scolaire...

Note 2 : Réponses aux reviews.

Onarluca: Pour ne pas changer, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir! Lol.

Kyochan95: Tu vas rire, j'ai revérifié les noms 5 fois mais je suis toujours pas sûre! Lol. Tu me dis si je me suis encore trompée?

Dstine: Voilà la suite, qui a tardé, comme d'hab me diras-tu... Demain, partiel de compta ana... Je vais mourir.

Jenni944: Viement la review! Lol.

Dodo: Merci,j'espère que la suite sera àton goût.

Kaoru: Lol, bienvenue au club!Tu auas ta dose mais pas dans ce chap, désolée.

Bonne lecture, les gens!

**Chapitre 9 :**

Une fois de plus, Kôgaiji n'était pas en cours... Gokû soupira : il ne savait pas où était son ''grand frère'' et n'avait pas osé lui demander la raison de toutes ces absences répétées. Kôgaiji avait montré plus d'une fois qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires ; bien sûr, il n'avait jamais crié sur Gokû, ni ne l'avait frappé, mais le jeune brun l'avait connu bien avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans cet endroit et il connaissait le rouquin à présent. Du moins le pensait-il, puisqu'il ne trouvait pas d'explication à la disparition de son frère et ami.

Kôgaiji se trouvait dans un coin, non loin des cellules d'isolement, derrière un bâtiment où il savait que personne ne venait jamais. Il savait qu'il y irait tôt ou tard dans ces dites cellules en continuant de la sorte, mais il ne voulait pas aller en cours, il ne le pouvait pas. Il entendit des pas venir vers lui :

« Encore en train de sécher...

- Sanzô... articula le rouquin.

- Ecoute, je veux pas jouer les nounous, mais il faudrait que t'ailles en cours... soupira le blond en s'asseyant à côté de l'adolescent. Tu vas finir en isolement comme ça (c'est d'ailleurs curieux que t'y sois pas encore) et je peux te dire que c'est pas la joie ces trucs...

- Je sais... marmonna son interlocuteur. Mais je ne peux pas y aller...

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? l'interrogea le surveillant.

- Gokû... murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça... J'ai une gueule à faire fuir un mort.

- ça, je te le fais pas dire... approuva le blond.

- Trop aimable... grogna le rouquin.

- Et si tu me disais ce qui te fait si mal ? » proposa le pion.

Kôgaiji ne répondit pas, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, il y enfouit son visage. Ça devenait de pire en pire, il le savait et ce n'était pas le temps qui le ferait passer. Il se souvenait encore des paroles de cette gamine :

''_Même si t'as mal à en crever, faut tenir le coup, ok ?''_

Tenir le coup... Elle en avait de bonnes. Mais combien de temps ? Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Il grimaça et préféra ne rien dire au blond : il n'avait pas besoin en plus qu'on lui propose une cure et un psy, il n'était pas taré, non plus ! Sanzô n'insista pas, lui proposant tout simplement une cigarette que le rouquin accepta :

« T'as le droit de filer des clopes aux bagnards d'ici ?

- D'abord, vous n'êtes pas des ''bagnards'' au sens propre du terme... grommela le blond. Ensuite, ça me regarde.

- Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit... lâcha Kôgaiji en allumant la cigarette avec le briquet du surveillant. Mais t'es quand même un drôle de pion, toi.

- On me le dit souvent... soupira Sanzô. Mais bon...

- T'avais fait quoi pour te retrouver ici ? le questionna alors Kôgaiji.

- J'ai buté... murmura le surveillant d'un ton neutre. J'ai buté un couillon, je l'ai littéralement massacré. Ce qui a le plus fait halluciner les juges, c'est que je n'ai même pas cherché à fuir devant les flics, ils disaient que j'étais pourri au point de bien vouloir montrer que c'était moi qui l'avait tué.

- Ah...

- ça a l'air de beaucoup t'émouvoir... remarqua Sanzô.

- Tu sais, moi, les morts, j'ai vu que ça depuis que je suis gosse... soupira l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. Mais bon... C'est peut-être pas pareil...

- Pas trop, non... acquiesça son vis-à-vis.

- Mais... Vous êtes plus en taule, pas vrai ? lança le rouquin.

- Et alors ?

- Comment ça se fait que vous ayez été relâché aussi vite ? s'étonna-t-il. Je veux dire... On prend pas à perpét pour le meurtre ?

- Non, on en prend pour dix ans... Enfin, la sentence peut aller jusqu'à dix ans suivant les circonstances et l'humeur des jurés... expliqua Sanzô. On est dans un pays tellement merdique que quoiqu'on fasse, si on a une bonne gueule et la tchatche qui va avec, on peut en prendre pour pas gros...

- Désolé de dire ça mais... T'as pas vraiment le profil... ricana Kôgaiji.

- Je n'ai pas cherché à me défendre... grogna Sanzô. Je l'ai tué et je ne le nie pas... A cette époque, je m'en foutais complètement et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui... Je n'ai pas eu de scrupules à démolir une enflure...

- Tu le portais vraiment pas dans le cœur, ce type... remarqua son jeune interlocuteur.

- Nan... grimaça le blond. C'est pas vraiment le genre de type pour qui je pleurerais...

- Je vois... » sourit Kôgaiji.

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de fumer leurs cigarettes. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement besoin de parler, Kôgaiji se sentait plutôt à l'aise avec ce type, il n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre et il ne le prenait pas non plus de haut. De son côté, Sanzô se sentait proche de ce gamin un peu paumé, il se voyait en lui tout en le trouvant totalement différent... Le jeune rouquin écrasa son mégot par terre et soupira :

« Je veux pas aller en classe.

- J'dis ça pour toi, moi. Si tu veux te retrouver en isolement, c'est ton problème... soupira son vis-à-vis.

- Je sais... grogna l'adolescent. Mais ça m'est égal, je sais ce que c'est, la solitude... »

A cet instant, jamais Kôgaiji n'avait affiché un air aussi solitaire. Son regard dans le vague, toute énergie semblant l'avoir quitté... Le blond se pencha :

« Eh... »

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa réplique, deux bras enlaçant rapidement son cou et l'attirant sans attendre vers le jeune garçon qui plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sanzô ne réagit pas, retrouvant tant bien que mal son équilibre ; il ne le repoussa pas, observant le visage de Kôgaiji, les yeux fermés, ses traits meurtris semblant se détendre... Le jeune surveillant se laissa faire, l'adolescent continuant à l'attirer contre lui, s'allongeant au sol. Il se retrouva bientôt au-dessus de ce corps mat, embrassant cette bouche entreprenante ; il s'écarta légèrement, brisant leur baiser :

« Tu me fais quoi, là ?

- Je prépare mon isolement. » répliqua Kôgaiji, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Et, ne laissant pas le temps pour une réponse, le rouquin reprit les lèvres de son aîné dans un profond baiser, insinuant sa langue entre les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Sanzô se laissa d'abord faire puis devint à son tour un peu plus entreprenant, ses mains glissant sur les courbes du corps de Kôgaiji qui s'offrait à lui, sans réserve. Le jeune rouquin se laissait embrasser, caresser, sans protester, encourageant même son aîné par des mouvements fluides de son corps. Le blond répondait à ses provocations, mais les choses n'allaient-elles pas soudainement trop vite ? Il ne savait plus trop... Dokugakuji s'était-il posé toutes ces questions lors de leur première union ? Il l'ignorait. Mais quelle importance ? Lui, il était là, maintenant, et Kôgaiji l'y invitait, que demander de plus ?

Kôgaiji lui vola un nouveau baiser, s'attardant sur ses lèvres, remontant doucement le long de sa mâchoire, offrant son cou au blond. Sanzô, tout en l'effleurant du bout des lèvres, y déposa plusieurs baisers, goûtant cette peau exquise, y laissant parfois une petite marque de son passage, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à son jeune compagnon. Il frissonna en sentant les doigts fins du rouquin glisser sur la peau de son dos, faisant lui-même glisser l'une de ses mains en direction du bas-ventre de l'adolescent. Kôgaiji eût un hoquet lorsque cette même main atteignit une zone sensible de son anatomie déjà bien réveillée, laissant ensuite venir, au rythme de sa mer de plaisir intérieure et à celui de cette main sur son entrejambe, de petits gémissements de bien être. Ces bruits constituaient une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Sanzô, avait-il été aussi désirable aux yeux de Dokugakuji ? Avait-il eu ce souffle court si envoûtant ? Ce regard fiévreux si brûlant ? Ces joues rougies si sensuelles ? Ne résistant pas à l'envie, il alla reprendre ces douces lèvres dans un tendre baiser qui se fit profond, trahissant son envie. Kôgaiji commença alors à esquisser des mouvements de bassin, accentuant le mouvement de son vis-à-vis sur son membre, quémandant plus que cette simple caresse.

Sanzô accepta de céder, débarrassant le rouquin de ce pantalon encombrant, pouvant ainsi parfaire ce mouvement qui commençait à arracher au jeune garçon des gémissements plus puissants. Les doigts de ce dernier se crispèrent, ses ongles pénétrant dans la peau pâle du surveillant alors que de sa bouche s'échappait un cri de désir assouvi, sa semence se répandant doucement dans la main de son vis-à-vis. Le souffle court, Kôgaiji laissa sa tête basculer un peu en arrière, s'appuyant contre le sol, laissant l'air réintégrer pleinement ses poumons ; de sa main sèche, le blond lui caressa tendrement la joue, plongeant son regard dans celui légèrement hagard de son charmant compagnon. Son autre main, elle, se glissa vers sa propre entrejambe, y déposant consciencieusement le précieux liquide ; le rouquin passa ses bras autour du cou de Sanzô et l'attira doucement à lui pour lui soumettre un nouveau baiser auquel son vis-à-vis répondit sans se faire prier.

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, il écarta et releva les jambes de Kôgaiji et pressa doucement son gland contre cette petite ouverture, forçant peu à peu l'entrée. Le rouquin resserra son étreinte, attirant un peu plus le blond contre lui, ses lèvres appuyant plus fortement sur les siennes, sa langue étant plus raide, Sanzô rouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux fermés de son amant, l'expression de son visage mat trahissant une sensation douloureuse. S'écartant légèrement, le jeune pion murmura :

« Tu veux continuer ? »

Le regard de l'adolescent réapparut, plus meurtrier que jamais, se plantant dans celui de son compagnon ; son ton ne permettait visiblement pas l'ombre d'une réponse :

« Essaye seulement d'arrêter et je t'arrache le cou avec mes dents... !

- Charmant... » répliqua toutefois son aîné.

Puis ce regard noir disparut à nouveau sous ses paupières, crispation due à une nouvelle avancée en lui, Kôgaiji redressa la tête pour noyer son visage dans le cou de son vis-à-vis. Il se détendit pourtant au bout d'un moment, surprenant Sanzô par cette rapidité d'adaptation ; remarquant sa surprise, Kôgaiji esquissa un sourire et murmura :

« Toi, tu ne me feras pas mal... »

Les yeux crépusculaires s'écarquillèrent à cette remarque alors que l'adolescent laissait échapper un petit rire amusé.

« Kôgaiji, qu'est-ce que tu... ?

- Tu crois être le premier à me passer dessus ? » ricana le rouquin.

Sanzô n'en revenait pas, fixant simplement cet adolescent transpirant, les joues rougies, lui sourire avec malice ; ce dernier vint lui voler un baiser et souffla :

« Mais tu es le premier à ne pas me prendre de force... »

Il ponctua cet aveu par un nouveau baiser, plus prononcé. Puis, ne remarquant aucune réaction chez son amant, il s'écarta légèrement, son regard trahissant une certaine inquiétude :

« Je te... Dégoûte ? »

Un moment de silence régna entre eux, puis le blond calma l'anxiété de son jeune compagnon en lui déposant un bisou sur la pommette. Il se redressa légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le sien et murmura :

« Non... »

Puis, sans brusquerie, il reprit doucement son mouvement de bassin, pénétrant un peu plus son amant qui se détendit légèrement avant de respirer profondément. Le mouvement se transforma en va et vient lent, faisant soupirer le rouquin ; ce simple mouvement donnait une sensation de plénitude et, paradoxalement, de manque à Sanzô qui commença à accélérer la cadence. Kôgaiji gémit de plus en plus fort, ses doigts se crispant sur les épaules de son amant.

« Sa... ! Sanzô... ! articula-t-il. Sanzô... ! »

Cette voix s'élevant en cris débordant d'érotisme achevèrent de pousser le blond à prendre son vis-à-vis avec un mouvement de va et vient saccadé. Le jeune rouquin laissa ses cris s'élever, les vagues de plaisir s'écrasant sur les murailles de sa conscience comme une mer en pleine tempête. Chaque partie de son corps lui semblait en feu. Il appréciait. Il aimait.

« Sanzô ! »

Cette exclamation ponctua la montée de son extrême jouissance, sa libération, alors qu'il sentait le blond se répandre en lui. Ils ne furent bientôt plus que des souffles courts, deux cœurs battant à l'unisson, l'un contre l'autre. Kôgaiji pouvait encore le sentir, palpitant, en lui. Sanzô savourait encore la douce chaleur de cette chambre intime. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau pour un baiser, doux, tendre, attentionné...

**OoOoO**

Gojô était adossé contre un arbre, cigarette à la bouche, mains dans les poches. Le temps était doux... C'était bien, ainsi. Même si cet endroit était loin d'être un château, il s'y était attaché... Distinguant une silhouette non loin, il tourna la tête et fit face à un visage qu'il connaissait mais qui pourtant lui semblait très changé.

« Kôgaiji.

- Gojô... répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

- Tu as meilleure mine... commenta le jeune homme.

- Oui... approuva l'adolescent. Je me sens mieux aussi...

- Tant mieux, ça m'inquiétais de te voir comme ça alors que je ne pourrais bientôt plus rien faire pour toi... soupira le fumeur.

- Gojô ? son interlocuteur avait du mal à comprendre.

- Eh bien... Bientôt ça sera mon anniversaire... Et j'aurais 18 ans. Je n'ai plus ma place ici... »

Cette simple phrase jeta comme un froid sur les deux jeunes garçons, le plus jeune écarquillant les yeux : Gojô allait partir pour une autre prison, celle destinée aux adultes. Ils ne se verraient plus...

« Mais... Tu ne peux pas t'arranger pour rester plus longtemps ici ? Je sais pas, demande à l'autre brun binoclard ! s'exclama Kôgaiji.

- A Hakkaï ? le rouquin esquissa un sourire à l'appellation que lui avait donné son vis-à-vis. Nan, il ne peut rien faire contre ça. La loi est la loi.

- De-Demo... Et Nataku ? s'empressa d'ajouter l'adolescent.

- Il restera ici. Il est mineur. lui expliqua son aîné. Prends-en bien soin pour moi, hein ? »

Kôgaiji demeura quelques secondes à le dévisager avec un mélange de déception et d'incompréhension, puis il baissa la tête et murmura :

« S'il te plaît, ne me demande pas ça... Pas à moi...

- Hm ? Pourquoi ? Tas l'habitude des mômes, non ? Gokû a l'air d'avoir bien vécu à tes côtés... son vis-à-vis ne comprenait visiblement pas la réticence de son ami.

- Je peux pas... répliqua Kôgaiji. Je ne suis pas suffisamment responsable, je ne mérite ni ta confiance, ni celle de Gokû.

- Ben, tu l'as quand même... insista Gojô en s'allumant une cigarette.

- T'es vraiment con, tu le sais, ça ? »

Et sur ces quelques mots, Kôgaiji tourna les talons et s'en alla. Comment Gojô pouvait-il accepter comme ça, aussi facilement, d'être séparé de celui qui avait besoin de lui ? Il se rendit à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, pensif. Gojô allait partir... Cette simple remarque passait en boucle dans son esprit comme un disque rayé. Que se passerait-il lorsqu'il ne serait plus là ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, son regard alla instinctivement jusqu'au tiroir de la commode. Il le contempla un long moment, se souvenant de ce petit sachet qu'il avait caché... Il se leva et prit sa veste, préférant sortir :

« Désolé... lança-t-il à l'intention de la commode. J'ai trouvé une autre drogue plus planante. »

Et il s'engouffra dans les couloirs.

**A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : j'aurais mis longtemps avant de le pondre, désolée, pas facile avec les partiels... Et j'ai un peu de mal à rédiger les lemons en ce moment... Sumimasen. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu quand même.


	10. Seul

**Let me be**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Après un très long silence, il serait peut-être temps d'écrire une fin à cette histoire...

Note 2 : réponse TRES tardive aux reviews, désolé(e)...

Kyochan95: Le Sanzô national fait un peu défaut dans ce chapitre... Kô va-t-il se sentir bien quand même? Tadadadaaaaam... J'te laisse voir.

Onarluca: désolé(e) pour l'attente, j'espère que ça ira quand même... Ce chapitre raconte pas grand chose mais j'en ai quand même besoin alors... J'espère que ça te plaira quand même...

Bonne lecture, les gens!

**Chapitre 10 :**

Quatre jours avaient passés depuis ce jour où Kôgaiji et Sanzô s'étaient abandonnés à un instant de pure luxure, le jeune rouquin était revenu en classe et s'arrangeait pour écouter un minimum, juste de quoi ne pas se faire trop remarquer. Il avait eu une nouvelle discussion avec Gojô, celui-ci aurait ses dix-huit ans dans deux semaines... En temps normal, Kôgaiji trouvait le temps plutôt long et pénible mais pas là : il lui semblait que les jours passaient à une vitesse faramineuse. Il voyait souvent Sanzô, que cela soit dans la cour, au tournant d'un couloir ou même dans la chambre de ce dernier : il lui arrivait assez souvent de s'éclipser pour aller s'y réfugier, s'assurant d'abord que Gokû ne s'en inquièterait pas, plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Kôgaiji s'appuya un peu plus contre le dossier de la chaise, mordillant le bout de son crayon tout en fixant le tableau sans vraiment le voir ; quelque chose lui trottait dans le crâne : il n'avait pas dit à Sanzô qu'il se droguait. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait toujours pas touché à la dose qui se trouvait dissimulé dans le double fond du tiroir de sa commode, mais ce n'était pas une raison : il dormait de plus en plus mal et il lui arrivait d'avoir des maux de ventre ou de tête sans réelle explication. Peut-être devrait-il... ? Non, il fallait qu'il décroche. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Sanzô, il ne le lui dirait que lorsqu'il n'aurait plus besoin de cette merde. Un sourire ironique pinça légèrement le coin de ses lèvres : il n'y avait jamais pensé de cette façon, il n'y avait qu'en commençant à ressentir un manque qu'il l'avait réellement qualifiée de merde. Il essayait de compenser le manque par une consommation plus forte de nicotine, c'était stupide mais ce n'était que temporaire... Mais il commençait à ressentir à nouveau cette sensation de malaise, comme si quelque chose recommençait à le dévorer de l'intérieur...

« Et merde... » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, à peine audible.

Il fut parmi les premiers dehors lorsque la sonnerie retentit, son regard fit le tour de la cour mais aucune tête blonde n'attira son attention ; il haussa un sourcil : normalement, Sanzô travaillait à cette heure... Remarquant Dokugakuji, le jeune rouquin s'avança jusqu'à lui :

« Heu... Sanzô n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? »

Sa voix était moins sûre que d'habitude mais ça devrait aller : il n'avait pas pour habitude de parler au grand brun, alors ça ne ferait pas une grande différence. Le surveillant le considéra un moment, haussant un sourcil, puis esquissa un sourire d'excuse :

« Sanzô a été emmené chez le médecin... Il va bien rassure-toi. Je lui ai toujours dit qu'il se pourrissait les poumons. »

« Ah... Heu... Merci. »

Sur ces quelques mots, Kôgaiji préféra s'éloigner. Ainsi son amant n'était pas présent... Il alla s'appuyer contre un mur, ses yeux parcourant la cour ; pour une raison qui lui emblait des plus absurde, il se sentait tout à coup horriblement seul, seul et vulnérable. Il pouvait aller voir Gokû, mais... Non, il avait besoin de Sanzô. Il se sentait bien avec lui, rassuré, en sécurité... Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, essayant de calmer son accès d'angoisse : il ne devait pas paniquer, Sanzô reviendrait vite...

« Tiens, le rouquin ! »

Kôgaiji tourna la tête pour voir la gamine derrière le grillage, Ririn. Elle souriait toujours de toutes ses dents, ressemblant beaucoup à Gokû, une version féminine. Il laissa échapper un soupir et grogna :

« Kôgaiji... »

« Oui, oui, si tu veux. » balaya-t-elle d'un geste de la main. « Ça va ? »

« Hm. » répondit l'adolescent.

« Ça ronge, hein ? » souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune rouquin déglutit. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais ce qui l'énervait c'était cette façon qu'elle avait de demander ça comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu... Il sursauta en sentant sa main se glisser sur son épaule, Ririn esquissa un sourire légèrement triste alors que ses doigts se resserraient :

« Tu sais... Tu vas y arriver... Il faut tenir le coup. Mais toi, tu vas y arriver, ne ? »

« ... » Kôgaiji baissa les yeux, songeur. « J'en sais rien... »

« Huh ? » la rouquine pencha la tête sur le côté.

« C'est dur... J'ai... J'ai l'impression que c'est... Comme un couloir sans fin... J'en ai besoin... » souffla son vis-à-vis.

« Mais... Tu as quelqu'un qui te soutiens maintenant, non ? » sourit-elle.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Cette simple déclaration avait mis Kôgaiji sur la défensive, elle le sentait, son épaule s'était crispée sous ses doigts. Son interlocutrice esquissa un sourire qui se voulut réconfortant mais il était plutôt espiègle venant d'elle, sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« C'est Nataku qui me l'a dit. »

« Nataku ? » répéta le jeune rouquin, visiblement surpris. « Tu le comprends ? »

« Ça va, ouais... » admit-elle. « Des fois, j'ai un peu de mal, surtout quand il est paniqué ou énervé, mais en règle générale, je le comprends bien... »

Kôgaiji haussa un sourcil, apparemment sceptique, mis il s'abstint de tout commentaire et dégagea la main de sa vis-à-vis de son épaule, se détachant du mur. Ririn le suivit des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

« Nataku m'a dit aussi que Gokû voulait pas te perdre... »

« Il t'a parlé de Gokû ? » s'étonna le rouquin.

« Ben, il m'a parlé d'un petit brun aux yeux dorés et m'a dit qu'il s'appelait comme ça... » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Il t'a vraiment dit tout ça ? » lança Kôgaiji.

« Nan, Gojô me l'a dit ! » rit la petite.

« J'en ai assez entendu. »

Sur ces quelques mots, l'adolescent s'écarta et partit d'un pas rapide sans se retourner. Elle ne chercha pas à le retenir, se contentant de le regarder s'éloigner, lâchant un profond soupir ; que pouvait-elle dire de plus ? Mais au fond, même si elle essayait d'être gentille, elle avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas voir son frère à travers ce garçon... Elle en parlait toujours avec dédain, mais au fond, même si elle lui en voulait énormément de l'avoir abandonné pour sa drogue, il lui manquait terriblement... Et elle ne voulait pas revoir ce drame une nouvelle fois...

De son côté, Kôgaiji alla se réfugier à l'autre bout de la cour. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait Gokû, peut-être jouait-il avec Nataku : ils étaient de plus en plus complices, toujours fourrés ensemble... Mais au moins, ça l'empêchait d'avoir à mentir au jeune brun. Se mettant à l'écart, il se glissa sous le préau, histoire d'être un peu seul...

« Eh, beauté ! »

Mais peut-être était-ce trop demandé. Il leva péniblement les yeux vers l'imbécile qui venait de lui parler : il ne s'agissait pas d'un mais de quatre garçons, ceux qu'il avait rencontré dès son premier jour dans le pénitencier. Il soupira, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas juste pour le saluer qu'ils étaient là.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe rouquine ? » lança l'un d'entre eux.

« T'es pas avec ton petit frère chéri ? » renchérit un autre.

« Pas trop triste sans ta maman, ma chérie ? » lâcha un troisième.

« Foutez-moi la paix. » grogna Kôgaiji. « J'ai pas envie de jouer avec vous, aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, la princesse est pas d'humeur... » minauda le quatrième.

Sans chercher à réfléchir, le jeune rouquin envoya un violent coup de poing dans la figure du dernier, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas mais s'attirant également la rage des autres : les trois garçons se jetèrent littéralement sur lui, l'entraînant au sol où un échange de coups commença, faisant danser de fines gouttelettes de sang dans l'air. Tous les coups étaient permis. Les jurons et autres cris fusaient alors que les adolescents se battaient de toutes leurs forces, chaque coup avait pour but d'être extrêmement douloureux.

Un violent coup de poing dans la tempe fit danser les monde devant les yeux de Kôgaiji qui s'immobilisa quelques secondes, ne pouvant réagir à la pluie de coups qui lui tombaient dessus. Celui qui se tenait sur lui affichait un sourire satisfait et cruel, du moins, il l'affichait jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision ; retrouvant ses esprits, il laissa paraître son soulagement :

« Gojô ! »

Le rouquin lui adressa un sourire et plaqua son adversaire au sol, laissant le soin à Dokugakuji d'attraper les trois autres ; tordant le bras du garçon dans son dos pour l'empêcher de se débattre, Gojô se tourna vers Kôgaiji :

« Ça va ? Pas trop de casse ? »

« Tss... » ricana le rouquin en esquissant un sourire entendu. « Il en faut plus pour me casser ! »

« J'espère. »

Le surveillant se fit aider de quelques professeurs pour emmener les délinquants en cellules d'isolement ; ceci fait, il revint à la rencontre de l'adolescent :

« Kôgaiji, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

« J'étais venu là pour être tranquille et ils me sont tombés dessus. » récapitula le rouquin.

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna Dokugakuji.

« C'est tout. » confirma Kôgaiji.

« Ils disent que c'est toi qui a envoyé le premier coup et qu'ils n'ont fait que répliquer... » soupira le grand brun.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux, pensif : effectivement, en y repensant, c'était lui qui avait envoyé le premier coup... Il pouvait très bien mentir, après tout, quels scrupules devait-il avoir pour ces quatre crétins ? Aucun. Il releva la tête et secoua négativement la tête. Dokugakuji acquiesça et s'éloigna pour aller inspecter le reste de la cour ; Gojô, lui, adressa un regard indéfinissable à Kôgaiji, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il murmura :

« Vaut mieux mentir, des fois. »

Kô releva vivement la tête, dévisageant son vis-à-vis : il savait ! Il avait tout vu. Pris d'un accès de panique, le jeune rouquin baissa la tête, ne sachant que dire ; ce fut la main de son interlocuteur se posant sur son épaule qui le fit sursauter et lever les yeux. Gojô le considéra quelques secondes gravement avant de lui adresser un sourire franc :

« T'inquiète, je dirais rien. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé... » souffla son cadet.

« Théoriquement si. » nia son ami.

« Mais ils... ! »

« Kô... Tu le sais probablement pas encore, mais dans ce putain de monde de merde, la vérité, on s'en fout. » soupira Gojô.

Kôgaiji le fixa avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas ce que lui disait son ami. Comment ça ''la vérité, on s'en fout'' ? Face à l'incompréhension du rouquin, son vis-à-vis poursuivit :

« Ecoute, à partir de maintenant, toi et moi, on a des casiers judiciaires. Les flics, ils en auront rien à branler que t'aies commencé ou non : pour eux, t'auras été le premier à frapper, point barre. Tu piges ? C'est comme un jeu, le premier qui frappe, c'est celui qui perd. »

Le plus jeune dévisagea encore un long moment son aîné, il n'avait jamais pensé à cela... Voyant que Gojô attendit un signe de sa part, il hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait bien enregistré l'information ; son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire et lui shampooina amicalement le crâne. Kôgaiji tenta tant bien que mal de se soustraire à la force de son ami mais ce n'était pas la peine, il n'y arriverait pas avec ses maigres forces ; acceptant donc son destin sans protester, il accompagna son vis-à-vis dans un coin de la cour.

« T'en veux ? » lui lança Gojô en lui tendant un paquet de cigarettes.

« Ouais... » accepta Kôgaiji en en attrapant une.

« Depuis quand tu clopes ? » s'étonna son ami.

« Depuis peu... » avoua l'adolescent en allumant sa cigarette.

« Mauvaise manie... Enfin, c'est pas moi qui vais te faire la morale de ce côté-là. » sourit Gojô en allumant la sienne.

« J'imagine. »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, chacun savourant ses propres bouffées de nicotine en observant la cour, plongés dans leurs pensés respectives. La sonnerie retentit. Kôgaiji lâcha un profond soupir, écrasant son mégot sur le mur contre lequel il était appuyé et le jeta :

« Quand faut y aller... »

« Tu oses dire ça, toi ? » ricana Gojô. « Monsieur j'ai-séché-je-ne-sais-combien-de-cours-d'affilés ? »

« Je t'emmerde. » grogna le rouquin.

« Là, je crois que c'est plutôt moi. » rit son aîné.

« Gojô... »

« D'accord, j'arrête. »

« Merci. »

« Pour le moment ! »

« Rah... »

**A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : Et voilà... Un petit chapitre de plus qui ne raconte pas grand-chose, certes, mais qui amène inexorablement vers la fin...


	11. Une fin en soi

**Let me be**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Ce chapitre aura mis vraiment très très longtemps à venir, j'en suis désolé(e). Ayant lâché cette fic pendant un bout de temps, j'espère que la fin ne vous paraîtra pas bâclée.

Note 2 : réponse aux reviews :

Love2moi : Désolé(e) pour l'attente...

Doudi : Pareil que pour love2moi, je suis désolé(e) pour le temps que j'ai mis. Je suis pas sûr(e) que ce dernier chapitre réponde à toutes tes questions, mais j'espère que tu seras repue.

Momonokouki : Merci, j'espère que cette suite sera aussi plaisante que le reste.

Seveya : Tu es effectivement tenace mais c'est ce qui m'a motivé(e) à continuer. Mais tu supposes bien pour ta réponse : je te dirais rien me concernant. Hihi. Merci encore pour tout.

Chevy : Voici la suite très tardive... Désolé(e).

Goupixa : Désolé(e) pour l'attente.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11 :**

Kôgaiji fixait inlassablement le mur qui lui faisait face, ses yeux perçant la semi pénombre de leur cellule. Le silence régnait autour de lui, à peine troublé par la respiration lente de Gokû qui dormait... Ce silence... Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ou ne voulait pas connaître, il lui semblait terriblement pesant. Pesant et vide...

« Sanzô... »

Son murmure avait été à peine audible. Il voulait l'entendre, cette voix grave et suave, la sienne, cette voix sûre et apaisante, la sienne... L'entendre. Le jeune rouquin se recroquevilla un peu plus dans son lit, sentant cette sensation de malaise persister, lui bouffer ventre et entrailles. Pourquoi Sanzô n'était-il pas là ? Pourquoi... ? Il ne ferma presque pas l'œil de la nuit, ne parvenant à succomber à la fatigue que quelques heures à peine avant le réveil prévu.

OoOoO

Aujourd'hui encore, Sanzô n'était pas là... Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Kôgaiji sécha la première heure de cours, il ne voulait pas y aller, il s'en moquait royalement, toutes ses pensées axées vers son surveillant blond et son mal. Son mal... Il avait espéré qu'il s'en était défait mais sans Sanzô... Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Il s'appuya contre un mur, ses bras enserrant son corps. Il se sentait si mal... Le mur était froid, l'air était gelé...

« Putain... Sanzô... Où t'es... ? »

« Oi ! » l'appela une voix.

Kôgaiji la connaissait, il le savait, mais son esprit était si embrumé qu'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de qui il s'agissait. Il se tourna et aperçu Ririn au grillage, non loin de lui ; elle avait glissé ses doigts entre les trous pour pouvoir se tenir et le fixait de ses yeux émeraude. Elle n'affichait pas son sourire habituel, cette expression ayant laissé place à un air inquiet et soucieux :

« Daijoubu deska (ça va)? » lança-t-elle.

« Ririn... » souffla-t-il.

« Tu as mal ? »

Le jeune rouquin lui adressa un regard fiévreux, tentant apparemment de la fixer quelques instants, avant de se laisser à un rire étrange, à la fois forcé et hystérique. Ririn se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et tressaillit, elle n'aimait pas ce rire : Kôgaiji semblait à la limite entre la lucidité et la folie. Elle avait déjà vu quelque chose comme ça mais là, elle était réellement inquiète car elle était bien plus apte à comprendre la chose que quelques années auparavant. Son vis-à-vis se laissa glisser le long du mur, riant toujours de cette manière dérangeante...

« Mal... ? » murmura-t-il comme à lui-même. « Elle me demande si j'ai mal... ? Hahahaha... »

La rouquine attendit que son interlocuteur se calme, celui-ci se plongeant tout à coup dans une sorte de profonde lassitude, fixant un point invisible dans le vide. Elle murmura alors :

« Kôgaiji... Faut que tu demandes de l'aide. Parles-en à quelqu'un, à Hakkaï... Tu peux pas rester comme ça. »

« Fous-moi la paix, sale merdeuse. » grogna l'intéressé.

Il ne se leva pas mais tourna la tête sur le côté, signe que la conversation était close. Ririn ne s'offusquait pas de ses paroles : elle savait que l'adolescent était rongé de l'intérieur, qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il avait mal, elle s'en doutait, mais s'il n'en parlait pas, qui le ferait pour lui ? Elle ? La sonnerie retentit dans la cour, la rappelant en classe ; elle lança un dernier regard vers le rouquin et souffla :

« Ça ne sert à rien de souffrir tout seul dans ton coin... »

Et elle disparut. Kôgaiji resta un long moment assis à même le sol, perdu dans des pensées silencieuses, le vent soufflait doucement, se glissant dans les moindres recoins en sifflant, tel un râle d'agonie qui s'élevait et se mariait à un ciel gris peut-être bientôt pluvieux. Le jeune rouquin considéra encore plusieurs moment un point dans le vide, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire : il se sentait comme happé dans un vide sidéral, ne ressentant aucune envie... Son regard se posa sur des mégots écrasés au sol. Pour une raison qui lui échappa, ce tableau lui sembla passablement touchant... C'était comme si sa vie ressemblait à présent à cela.

« Sanzô... » souffla-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Il était perdu, il ne savait même plus quel jour il était, ni depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas vu le blond, cette période lui semblant une éternité. Il releva péniblement la tête et fixa la cour avec une profonde lassitude, il savait parfaitement qu'il se ferait voir si jamais il restait là, mais bizarrement, cette alternative ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, ou plutôt, il s'en moquait. Son regard balaya lentement les lieux mais il avait beau guetter le moindre recoin de ces lieux, pas une seule mèche blonde ne lui apparaissait... Il soupira et baissa à nouveau la tête, se recroquevillant un peu plus pour réchauffer son corps qui lui sembla subitement très froid. Ce genre de frisson était de plus en plus fréquent...

« Kôgaiji ? »

L'adolescent ne releva même pas la tête. On lui parlait ? Et alors ? Il ne voulait pas savoir, il n'était là pour personne, il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille et seul. Une main se posa sur son épaule :

« Eh, petit ? »

C'était Dokugakuji... Les yeux fatigués du rouquin se posèrent sur lui, comme s'il remarquait subitement que son aîné existait. Le grand brun eût une expression inquiète et posa sa main sur le front de Kôgaiji : il avait bien un peu de fièvre, mais pas au point d'être aussi mal. Dokugakuji fronça les sourcils et le détailla :

« Kôgaiji, tu te sens bien ? »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune garçon détourna la tête, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : la paix. Mais le surveillant ne l'entendait pas de cet avis et le força à le regarder, l'observant avec minutie : quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ? Il ne parvenait pas à le dire et le rouquin ne semblait pas disposé à le lui dire. Il soupira :

« Bon, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Kôgaiji soupira mais n'émit aucune résistance et se laissa porter. Dokugakuji était fort, sa chaleur et son odeur étaient apaisantes... Mais ce n'étaient pas celles de Sanzô. Le jeune rouquin se renferma encore : il ne voulait que lui, il n'y avait que sa main qu'il voulait voir tendue, les autres n'existaient pas, ne comptaient pas... Son corps lui faisait mal, il avait la sensation d'une faim non apaisée, il avait envie. Juste envie... Dokugakuji le déposa sur le lit de l'infirmerie et murmura :

« Courage, gamin. Sanzô va bientôt revenir. D'accord ? »

Bientôt... Ce mot résonna dans son esprit. Bientôt... Il le verrait, il le retrouverait, il serait sauvé... Bientôt. Il fallait être patient. Juste un peu... Juste un peu plus. Il entendit vaguement le bruit de la porte se refermant : Dokugakuji était parti, il devait aller surveiller les autres. Et elle... Elle était là... Juste là... Dans sa poche. Il l'avait prise le matin même. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Mais sa présence dans sa poche le réconfortait, comme la porte menant vers une issue, une sortie, un ailleurs...

Sanzô allait revenir. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il serait bientôt là et tout serait fini, tout ce cauchemar... Il suffisait d'attendre... Attendre un peu... Et alors tout changerait, il pourrait être libre, se sentir bien, comme avant. Mais une partie de son esprit semblait axée sur une toute autre chose, sur le petit sachet dans sa poche... Ce sachet. Il était si tentant...

« Envie d'oublier... » murmura Kôgaiji pour lui-même. « Juste une dernière fois... Un monde sans frontières... Sans rien de mauvais... Rien qu'un peu... »

OoOoO

La voiture s'arrêta devant le bâtiment, laissant descendre son passager. Le blond se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux ; c'était le début des beaux jours, un ciel d'un bleu superbe surplombait le monde... Il le considéra un moment, laissant la chaleur des rayons du soleil caresser sa peau.

« Oi, Sanzô ! » l'appela une voix.

L'intéressé baissa les yeux et les posa sur le brun qui approchait en souriant, comme à son habitude. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et son regard vert émeraude le scruta un moment comme pour jauger son état ; il hocha finalement la tête et sourit de plus belle :

« Content de te voir revenir en pleine santé, Sanzô. »

« Merci, Hakkaï. » lâcha le blond.

« Souris quand tu dis ça, sinon les gens ne te croirons pas. » rit son supérieur.

Le surveillant haussa les épaules et alla chercher un sac dans le taxi puis le hissa sur son épaule : Dokugakuji avait eu la gentillesse de lui apporter quelques affaires pendant ses soins, il le remercierait quand il le verrait... S'il y pensait. Il s'alluma une cigarette sous le regard désapprobateur de Hakkaï :

« Sanzô... Tu sors d'une cure ! N'apprendras-tu donc jamais ? »

« Hakkaï, ça fait super longtemps que je fume... Je peux pas lâcher ça comme ça. » grogna le blond.

« Ah, là, là... » soupira le psychologue. « Tiens. »

Sanzô haussa un sourcil en voyant son vis-à-vis fouiller dans ses poches et lui remettre une petite boîte dans les mains. Il le questionna du regard mais celui-ci ne lui répondant pas, il reporta son regard sur la boîte et en lut les inscriptions :

« Des patchs... ? »

« Cela t'aidera sans nul doute, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Hakkaï, visiblement content de lui.

Le jeune surveillant préféra ne faire aucune remarque et rangea le paquet dans sa poche ; il lui servirait peut-être, mais pour le moment, il savourait sa cigarette. Une autre voix l'interpella, attirant son attention : c'était Dokugakuji, accompagné de Gojô. Sanzô hocha la tête en guise de salutation, attendant que ces derniers arrivent à sa hauteur :

« Oi. » lança-t-il finalement.

« Content de te revoir. » sourit le brun.

« Tu es venu juste pour mon départ, c'est sympa. » ricana le rouquin.

Le blond haussa un sourcil puis remarqua effectivement le sac que le jeune homme avait avec lui. Ainsi c'était aujourd'hui que Gojô changeait d'établissement, n'ayant plus sa place ici... Sanzô hésita quelques secondes encore avant de lâcher :

« C'est p'têt pas ce qu'il faudrait dire aujourd'hui mais... Joyeux anniversaire et... Bonne chance. »

« Thank ya. » sourit leur cadet en clignant de l'œil. « Mais t'en fais pas, je sais prendre soin de moi. »

« Je sais. Fais pas de conneries en sortant. » grogna Sanzô.

« J'essayerai. »

Sur ce, le jeune rouquin les salua et Dokugakuji l'emmena jusqu'à une voiture de police. Gojô avait beaucoup changé depuis son arrivée dans l'établissement, il ne fuyait plus les évènements de son passé et allait de l'avant ; il était loin d'être bête et plutôt débrouillard... Ils ne se faisaient pas de soucis pour lui : même s'il avait un casier judiciaire, ce gosse avait de l'avenir. Hakkaï invita son ami à réintégré l'endroit, ce que Sanzô accepta avec un plaisir non avouer : cet endroit était comme chez lui à présent et, contre tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, il s'y sentait bien. Leurs pas résonnaient dans la cour alors qu'ils discutaient : les adolescents étant en cours, il n'y avait pas de bruits autres que celui du vent qui courait dans ces lieux.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Hakkaï.

« Bof, pas grand-chose... » répondit évasivement son interlocuteur.

« Raconte. » rit Dokugakuji, trop content de pouvoir le taquiner.

« Ben, je suis arrivé, ils m'ont ausculté, je suis passé sur le billard, je vais mieux, ils m'ont laissé sortir. » répliqua Sanzô.

« Tu nous racontes toute une saga en une phrase ! Tu nous tues le plaisir ! » protesta le grand brun.

Hakkaï rit à cette remarque, s'amusant de l'échange. Puis Dokugakuji s'arrêta brusquement et regarda vers le mur latéral de la cour, fronçant les sourcils : une gamine leur faisait de grands signes. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Hakkaï qui haussa les épaules, signe qu'il ne savait pas, et ils se rendirent près de la grille. Une fois arrivé à proximité, le psychologue demanda :

« Ririn ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? »

« On s'en fout de ça ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main.

« Oi, Ririn, il faut que tu parles un peu mieux, tu es un petit bout de femme, tout de même. » lui fit remarquer Dokugakuji.

« C'est pas le problème ! » s'énerva la rouquine en trépignant.

« Bon, calme-toi... » sourit gentiment Hakkaï. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Kôgaiji. » répondit Ririn du tac au tac.

« Hein ? » Sanzô sentit son corps se crisper.

« Il a besoin d'aide. » reprit la jeune fille. « Il veut pas l'admettre mais il en a besoin. Il aura du mal à s'en sortir tout seul... Aidez-le, s'il vous plaît ! »

Les trois adultes en demeurèrent cois pendant quelques minutes puis le blond agrippa Dokugakuji, lui demandant où était l'adolescent ; le brun avait du mal à le suivre mais lui indiqua l'infirmerie et le jeune surveillant partit en courant, plantant là ses deux collègues et la jeune fille. Il traversa toute la cour, manquant de déraper en tournant un peu trop vite, et pénétra dans le bâtiment ; l'infirmerie était à l'étage, il monta la volée de marches et s'arrêta quelques secondes, les muscles et les poumons en feu. Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais il se força à se relever et marcha, respirant de grandes goulées d'air. Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir, concurrençant les battements effrénés dans sa poitrine ; petit à petit, il se rapprochait de la porte surplombée du panneau ''infirmerie''. Arrivé à la hauteur de la porte, il fut surpris de voir celle-ci s'ouvrir à la volée, et une tignasse brune en sortir en trombe, le percutant.

Il grimaça de douleur en rencontrant le sol froid mais n'émit aucun commentaire, levant simplement les yeux. Le petit brun était lui aussi tombé par terre, tête baissée, tremblant... C'était-il donc fait mal à ce point ? Sanzô haussa un sourcil puis lança :

« Gokû ? Ça va ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent se leva d'un bond et partit en courant. Le surveillant le regarda partir sans comprendre et se releva en se massant le postérieur, une grimace déformant ses traits. Se souvenant soudainement du pourquoi de son empressement, il entra précipitamment dans l'infirmerie et s'immobilisa en voyant le lit vide. Une frayeur sourde lui tordit les boyaux :

« Kôgaiji ! »

Sanzô lança un regard circulaire dans al pièce mais ne vit rien. Pourtant Gokû en sortait et son état alerta le blond : l'adolescent aux cheveux roux devait être là. Il s'avança dans la pièce et aperçu alors ce qui lui avait échappé : des cheveux ; il les voyait à peine de son angle de vue mais cela suffisait. Il se précipita, passant par-dessus le lit, et se jeta à genoux à côté du jeune garçon :

« Kôgaiji ! Kôgaiji ! »

Le jeune rouquin était allongé à même le sol, dans une position peu commune, il avait les yeux clos et le teint pâle ; son corps était froid, trop froid. Sanzô sentit la panique monter en lui, ses yeux se posant sur le garrot improvisé fait avec les draps du lit et la piqûre que l'adolescent avait du se procurer en fracassant l'armoire de l'infirmerie ; il y avait près de lui, tout ce qu'il fallait à un habitué : une cuillère, de l'eau, un briquet... Le sang du jeune surveillant ne fit qu'un tour, il pris le pouls de Kôgaiji.

Dokugakuji et Hakkaï arrivèrent en trombe et à bout de souffle à l'infirmerie, peu habitués à ce genre de pointe de vitesse ; leurs regards convergèrent vers Sanzô, une inquiétude évidente brillant dans leurs yeux. Ils n'eurent guère le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait, le blond se retournant d'un seul coup vers eux et leur hurlant d'une voix proche de la démence :

« Une ambulance !! Appelez une ambulance !! Tout de suite !!! »

Hakkaï ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, sortant immédiatement son portable et composant le numéro d'un geste rapide. Dokugakuji ne savait pas quoi faire, son corps ne voulait pas réagir, il fixait de ses yeux écarquillés la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Sanzô hurlait le nom du jeune garçon, le secouant comme il le pouvait, sa voix se brisant alors que les larmes envahissaient son visage :

« KÔGAIJI !! REVEILLE-TOI ! MERDE ! KÔGAIJI !! TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA !! ALLEZ, OUVRE LES YEUX, PUTAIN !!! KÔGAIJI !!! KÔGAIJI !!!! »

Mais l'adolescent semblait demeurer sourd à ses appels, son corps remuant mollement au traitement que lui faisait subir le blond, et, plus cruel encore, son visage affichait presque un léger sourire, paisible. Les cris du jeune surveillant passaient de l'hystérie à la folie alors qu'il continuait de le secouer et de le serrer dans ses bras. Dokugakuji ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, se battre avec autant de hargne, hurler et pleurer avec autant de désespoir dans la voix ; ces cris le clouaient sur place. Il sursauta en sentant la main de Hakkaï se poser sur son épaule, le psychologue murmura :

« L'ambulance arrive. »

Le surveillant hocha doucement la tête, signe qu'il avait bien compris, puis reporta son regard sur son cadet qui hurlait de rage et d'impuissance...

« KÔGAIJI ! KÔGAIJI ! NANDE ? KÔGAIJI ! »

Les cris de Sanzô résonnèrent pendant de longues et interminables minutes, déchirés pas les larmes et le désespoir, tremblant d'hystérie et perçants de folie, lorsque enfin se firent entendre les sirènes pleurantes de l'ambulance...

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

''_Lundi 11 juillet,_

_Chère Yaone, comment vas-tu ? Je regrette de ne t'écrire que maintenant, mais je vais te relater les évènements des cinq derniers mois, soit depuis ton départ, pour me faire pardonner de ce long moment de silence : nous avons tous été passablement occupés._

_J'ai beau lui parler, rien ne change. Sanzô reste muré dans son mutisme, assis sur une chaise à regarder la cour par la fenêtre... Il se déplace de temps à autre dans l'établissement, fait son travail de surveillant, mais sans plus. Je lui avais pourtant dit plusieurs fois qu'il pourrait revenir plus tard et prendre le temps de se reposer ; mais il est revenu au bout de quatre mois. _

_Dokugakuji s'occupe de lui et ne perd pas espoir de le faire à nouveau sourire un jour : il le force à sortir, à aller au village... C'est une bonne chose. Je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire de ce côté. Il m'arrive encore de repenser à ce moment, d'entendre encore et encore les cris de Sanzô... Aujourd'hui, il porte essentiellement des couleurs sombres, du noir, à la manière occidentale. Car nous avons découvert que Kôgaiji était métis par son père, celui-ci a fait une brève apparition à l'enterrement..._

_Kôgaiji, 17 ans, un gamin peu gâté par la vie et qui s'est battu pour survivre dans un monde ne le comprenant pas, ne l'écoutant pas. Il n'a pas choisi la vie la plus facile mais a toujours fièrement montré qu'il était vivant. Pauvre gosse, j'espère pour lui que son dernier voyage était sans douleur. Sanzô va le voir presque tous les jours au cimetière, en compagnie de Dokugakuji._

_Ces quatre derniers mois ont été passablement éprouvant pour tout le monde : suite au décès de Kôgaiji, Gokû a fait une tentative de suicide, s'ouvrant les veines avec les dents. Je n'avais jamais vu ça de toute ma carrière. Nous avons pu le sauver à temps grâce à Nataku, très attaché à Gokû depuis le départ de Gojô ; le choc lui a apparemment rendu l'usage de la parole : il a hurlé à plein poumons pour nous prévenir pour Gokû. Aujourd'hui, ces deux garçons vont très bien et Nataku est une véritable pipelette ; Gokû, lui, est devenu beaucoup plus calme et semble avoir recouvré son âge biologique. Un véritable adolescent de 15 ans, posé et attentif, un sourire toujours aux lèvres quoiqu'un peu triste. Ils sont toujours ensemble et s'aident l'un et l'autre à vivre leur détention parfois un peu rude._

_J'ai récemment eu des nouvelles de Gojô qui a pris soin de m'écrire. Il est bien traité et, même si la prison pour adultes est très différente d'ici, il semble s'être très vite adapté. Il paraît même qu'il se fait respecter par la plupart des autres détenus, d'après quelques collègues. Un gamin prometteur qui s'attire la sympathie des gens : des prisonniers plus anciens l'ont pris sous leur aile et le protège de temps à autres. De bons gars, paraît-il. Dans sa lettre, Gojô me demande s'il pourra réintégrer quelques temps notre établissement en tant que surveillant, le temps de se poser un peu et de pouvoir repartir sur des bases solides. Il se sent toujours proches de ceux qui sont ici... Gokû aussi m'en a fait la demande il y a quelques jours. La tragédie de Kôgaiji l'a profondément marqué, probablement autant que Sanzô. Il a énormément changé et grandi. _

_Ces deux-là se côtoient beaucoup aussi, ils restent parfois de longues minutes silencieux, simplement l'un en face de l'autre. Ils''_

« Hakkaï ? »

L'intéressé leva les yeux de sa feuille et croisa le regard de son vis-à-vis qu'il salua chaleureusement : Dokugakuji lui avait été d'une aide précieuse au cours de ces derniers mois dont il ne se serait jamais dépêtré sans lui. Le grand brun s'avança vers lui, cigarette aux lèvres, comme à son habitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'écris à Yaone. » répondit son supérieur. « Elle m'écrit souvent pour prendre des nouvelles et donner des siennes mais je n'ai pu répondre que maintenant. »

« Je vois... Et qu'est-ce qu'elle devient la petite ? » sourit Dokugakuji.

« Elle a repris des études. » sourit Hakkaï.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna son homologue.

« Oui. » répliqua-t-il d'un air satisfait. « Elle souhaite devenir psychiatre, dans une maison de redressement. »

« Tiens donc. »sourit le surveillant. « Elle compte peut-être te détrôner ! »

« Non, je ne pense pas... » souffla Hakkaï. « Même si elle n'en a vu qu'un petit bout, la mort de Kôgaiji l'a beaucoup affectée, elle aussi. Elle souhaite venir en aide à ces enfants pas toujours fautifs afin que ce genre de tragédie ne se reproduise plus... »

« La doctrine Hakkaï fait son chemin, on dirait. » plaisanta Dokugakuji.

« Et Sanzô ? » s'inquiéta son vis-à-vis.

« Je l'ai laissé chez le psychiatre... » répondit le surveillant, puis il s'empressa d'ajouter. « Je sais que tu aurais voulu t'en occuper toi-même mais il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un d'extérieur à tout ça... »

« Je sais... » soupira Hakkaï. « Je me doute bien que ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée si ça avait été moi... Mais bon, je suppose que tu n'es pas venu me déranger simplement pour savoir ce que j'étais en train de faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Effectivement. »

Le brun s'approcha encore et déposa un dossier sur le bureau. Hakkaï savait ce que cela signifiait, il esquissa un triste sourire puis, écartant la lettre pour la continuer plus tard, il prit connaissance de ce que lui apportait Dokugakuji.

« Je vois... Bien. Doku ? »

« Oui ? »

« Amène-moi ce jeune sauvage. » sourit Hakkaï.

**OWARI**

Sahad : En espérant que cette fin ne vous ait pas trop déçu(e)s...


End file.
